


Every Star Has To Fade

by shuhannon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - The Air of Folk, Alternate Universe - The Cruel Prince, Alternate Universe - The Wicked King, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Book 1: The Cruel Prince, Book 2: The Wicked King, Even Snoke is a Faerie, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Ben Solo, Fae Kylo Ren, Faeries Made Them Do It, Faeries everywhere, Finn is an herbalist, House Crylo, Human Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Leia is the faerie queen we all deserve, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Future Faerie King, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, i've read too many faerie boyfriend books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuhannon/pseuds/shuhannon
Summary: He changed her life.He took her to Naboo.He took her to the center of the faerie realm.***basically i've read the 'air of folk' and 'a court of thorns and roses' books way too much and now it is bleeding into the reylo fandom.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't given up on any of my other WIP's! I got this idea after reading far too many books in the faerie boyfriend genre, and it just wouldn't get out of my head. So here we are. Kylo Ren is a faerie prince and Rey is a mortal girl stuck in the faerie realm.
> 
> I cannot wait to get your feedback! I've never written anything remotely like this, that wasn't strictly modern AU, but so far it's been a lot of fun to apply some Star Wars canon to the world of the fae. Any and all comments and kudos is greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182242012@N03/48476302377/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Rey didn’t have many fond memories about her life in the mortal realm. She did not have many memories to begin with. It had been a lonely existence. It had been hot and sticky; surrounded by nothing but sand. She did not remember her parents. She did not remember a time when she had a family. No, all she had was solitude.

 

Maybe she should have been grateful for Unkar Plutt. He gave her a floor to sleep on; a roof over her head and scraps of food when she scavenged enough things for him to sell. When she went above and beyond to earn the bare minimum of what she deserved, of what she had earned.

 

She was a thief. A pickpocket. One of the many nameless, faceless orphans that used their dirty skin and tattered clothes as camouflage. Because no one paid attention to the weak. No one noticed the kids who lingered around the town center, barefoot even in the cold, nothing but skin and bones.

 

Rey had been one of Unkar’s top thieves. Because she knew her limitations.

 

Some of the kids got greedy. They tried to steal too much too fast. They let their hunger cloud their judgment. They went for bulky diamond bracelets; went for expensive purses in hopes that the wallets would be thick with credit cards and wads of cash. Cash was preferred. Cash was easy. Untraceable.

 

Rey always tried to just steal cash.

 

But instead of fleeing with their arms full of goods, they always ended up caught.

 

Once you were caught, Plutt was done with you. There was no second chance. He took no risks; no chance that there would be a trace back to him. And if you tried? If you ratted him out to the authorities or tried to warn others living on the streets then you disappeared. You vanished into the night, never to be heard of again. Plutt made sure of that.

 

So Rey flew under the radar. She would be patient. Would wait all day in the middle of the shopping centre, looking for an unsuspecting tourist or someone distracted on their phone. Sometimes she would be the last one to come home. She usually had enough to earn a meal, maybe even a quick cold shower. But never the most. Never too much.

 

Rey didn’t want to risk getting caught. Rey didn’t want to lose the only roof over her head that she ever remembered.

 

Even if it was terrible. Even if she slept on the hard, dusty floor.

 

It had to be better.

 

Plutt said it was better than what waited out there.

 

Oh how wrong he was.

 

Even if he was also right.

 

* * *

 

She was ten when she had been taken away. She was twelve when the man in the robes with the glowing green energy from his hands appeared. There had been screams. The hungry, homeless children under Plutt’s care went fleeing. But Rey had stayed silent. She had stayed tucked away in the corner but her eyes watched it all.

 

The man and Plutt exchanged few words. Plutt was pleading. He was begging, _bargaining_. The man was having none of it. He kept asking the same question over and over again. Kept waiting for an answer; the right answer, the truth.

 

Plutt’s first mistake was that he gave nothing but excuses. Gave nothing but false promises and lies.

 

The man in the robe had enough.

 

All Rey remembered was bright light. All she remembered was the flash of green, so bright that she had no choice but to squeeze her eyes shut tight.

 

And when it was over, Plutt was gone. He wasn’t just dead. No, he was _gone_. His body was nothing but a mist; an ash. Dust in the wind.

 

The man looked up. His eyes locked with Rey’s. She stayed still. Stayed silent. Her gaze didn’t move from his own and she braced herself. Because maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe turning into nothing wouldn’t feel so different as now. Because right now Rey was nothing. She had always been nothing.

 

How could being gone in a flash of green light be any different than the miserable existence that was her life?

 

The man stepped towards her. Rey should have flinched. She should have said something; anything. Should of spoken or begged or pleaded.

 

But then she wouldn’t of been any better than Plutt.

 

Rey did not want to die with pleas on her lips.

 

The man’s face was hard. It was old; weathered and weary. But it was also like stone. Because his features gave nothing away. He didn’t quiver; didn’t shake or move. It was as if he wore a mask; as if he was used to keeping his emotions separate; keeping them locked far far away.

 

But his eyes were the loop hole.

 

His blue eyes gave him away.

 

They softened. Not for long. A split second. If Rey had blinked she would have missed it. But it was because of those eyes that when he motioned for her to follow, Rey got up. She stood, ignoring the way her knobbly knees shook. Ignored the way her stomach lurched. Ignored the feeling in her gut, the one that told her to run, to flee.

 

Instead she followed the man. She followed him out of the dilapidated house that had been her only home, out onto the street. She watched as he mounted a tall horse; a one with a dark gray coat, whose black tail and mane faded into light, silvery strands of hair. The man held out a hand to Rey and for a moment she hesitated. For a moment she thought about running; about turning onto her heel and disappearing into the night.

 

That moment passed. Instead she took his hand, allowed herself to be pulled up onto the horse and she allowed this man in the robe to whisk her away into the night.

 

He changed her life.

 

* * *

 

He took her to Naboo.

 

He took her to the center of the faerie realm.

 

There had been whispers about it in the mortal world in which Rey grew up. But mostly they were brushed off as nothing but myth. Like the Loch Ness Monster. Like big foot and the abominable snow man. Sometimes people would show up in the streets, late in the night or early into the morning, with drunken promises that the fae were real. That they lived in a world full of magic and beauty and delicious danger and perfection.

 

Their warnings fell onto deaf ears. No one listened. No one paid it any mind.

 

Maybe they should have.

 

Because Naboo was beautiful. It was a world full of rolling grass fields, thick trees with twisted branches and thick leaves. When the sun rose and the sun set, the sky becoming a watercolor of different hues; of pinks and oranges, of lavenders and the faintest hint of blue. Streams and rivers ran, their waters sparkling and clear.

 

It was picturesque. Just like the people that lived there.

 

But it also housed secrets. It had dangers that lurked in the shadows; had creatures that hid in the mud of the riverbanks and the trunks of trees. Creatures that wouldn’t blink an eye before making a meal of a mortal; of using them to get what they wanted, of using them for play things.

 

Again, just like the fae.

 

The realm had been split into two halves; the Court of Day and the Court of Night.

 

Theeds was the Day Court’s capital. It’s bustling city with the palace at it’s very center. It was a city surrounded by greenery; by trees and water and smaller villages on the outskirts of it’s territory. It was a peaceful city, ruled by a fair faerie queen.

 

Leia Organa-Solo.

 

She had been their queen for centuries. She had ruled over the land of the Day with a strong fist. She was open minded; had a group of advisers whom she listened to with care. Because she cared about her people. She cared about her land.

 

Rey still remembered the first time she met the queen.

 

They had ridden straight to the capital from the mortal realm. Rey did not know how long they had been riding; how long their journey was. She stopped trying to count the hours. She had stopped trying to look for signs, landmarks of where they were headed. All she remembered was how her legs ached from being on a horse for the first time; for being seated for such an extended period of time. And she remembered her eyelids growing heavy. Rey had fought sleep for so long. She had wanted to stay awake; had wanted to remember it all. Because this was a pivotal moment. This was when her life was going to change. Even at ten years old, Rey realized it.

 

Because her life had to account for something. She had to be destined for more than just stealing spare change from pockets, in exchange for moldy bread and warm, dirty water from the spigot out back.

 

But whether it was magic or whether it was just sheer exhaustion, sleep soon overcame her. Rey’s eyes slipped shut and the next moment she was awake, in the center of a city she would learn as Theeds.

 

The man in the hooded cloak had taken her straight to see the queen.

 

They road that horse straight up the palace steps, straight past the white marble statues that flanked the palace entrance. They rode that horse straight through the front doors that were as tall as a house and thicker than a trunk of a tree. The foyer that greeted them was nothing but streaming sunlight and intricate tiles. There were staircases on both sides, and it was up the right staircase that the horse rode. Like a plane on autopilot. Like a dog returning home. Rey had stayed quiet but she knew that her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was drinking it all in; taking in every detail and sight. Pinching herself over and over and over again, because this could not be real. This could not be true.

 

The throne room was similar to the foyer but also more grand. It was made up of large columns and even more gleaming marble. The horse stopped short of the wide staircase that led to the dais, where the circular throne was seated, a few plush seats on either of it’s sides.

 

Seated upon this throne was the most beautiful woman that Rey had ever seen. Her hair was pulled back into numerous braids and twists. The majority of her hair was smooth and round, sitting on top of her head like a crown. A silver headpiece covered her forehead, made up of different clear jewels, all linked together with delicate chains. Her skin glowed. Literally glowed with warmth, like a welcoming stream of sun on a spring day. Her lips were pursed in thought, the rest of her face just beginning to show signs of age.

 

And then there was her eyes. Her eyes were dark brown and they were warm and kind. Opposite in color to the man with the hood, but similar somehow in expression.

 

Rey didn’t recall much about the exchange between the man and the queen. She just remembered there had been long pauses and they both seemed to be speaking with great care.

 

“You know the rules.” The queen had said, giving the man a pointed look.

 

“This is different, I assure you, your _majesty_.” He had said the title with almost a sneer. No, maybe it had been more of a tease.

 

The people gathered in the throne room had been watching the exchange like it was a tennis match; watching as the two went back and forth. Not an abundance of words were exchanged. Even as a child, Rey understood that the real conversation was happening in the pauses; in the silences between the words.

 

And it was only when Rey got older, that she realized the significance of the exchange. Because mortals were banned from being stolen away to the faerie realm. The law had been broken the moment the gray horse with the man and Rey had crossed over into the border.

 

The punishment was terrible. Too terrible to even think of; to even name.

 

Of course there were loopholes. If a mortal wandered into the realm, then it was fine. If a mortal took a wrong turn and ended up crossing over, it was on their own accord then that was alright. Some faeries, glamoured to look mortal, would leave a trail of bread crumbs. Would get humans drunk or make them fall in love or lust; would do anything so that they would continue to seek them out. So that they would wander across the boarder into the realm of magic, the land of the fae.

 

So the queen had to make sure that the man in the hood had not stolen Rey away. She had to make sure that there had been a choice. That she had not been kidnapped, not taken against her will.

 

“Let her rest, we will discuss this more later.” The queen had said, giving a small wave of her hand. Dismissing the man in the hood. Dismissing Rey too.

 

It was in that palace that Rey slept in a bed for the first time. It was large; it was plush with thick blankets that felt cool on her skin. The pillows were bountiful, in different shapes and sizes but all of them feeling like a cloud underneath her head.

 

She had been bathed; had properly soaked in a tub of sweet, flora scented soap and hot water that made her skin flush pink. And she had been fed. Rey had been fed and had eaten until her stomach felt full and bloated; until she felt as if she would be sick.

 

For the first time in her life, Rey went to bed clean and without an empty stomach.

 

And she woke up on the floor.

 

She had climbed down from the tall four poster bed in the middle of the night, a blanket in one hand and a small pillow in the other. And she had made herself a nest by the hearth of the crackling fire; had curled the blankets around her and had fallen asleep on the stiff tile beneath her.

 

Because the floor was what Rey knew. The floor was familiar. The floor was the reminder that this wasn’t a dream. That this wasn’t a nightmare. That this was real.

 

And in the morning, she had been woken, dressed and fed again. Her hair had been brushed and plaited down her back. She had been given a clean change of clothes; a pair of loose fitting linen pants and a gauzy top. And again Rey was brought before the queen. Except they were alone. There were no handmaidens in their robes that were the same shade of a sunset. There were no advisers whispering advice into the queen’s ear.

 

There was no man in the robe.

 

The queen had asked her question after question. They drank tea together. They had eaten sweet biscuits; ones with raspberry and rose water jam. It was… nice. But even Rey knew to expect caution. Because nothing was ever like it seemed. Nothing was ever this good to be true.

 

But whatever answer the queen of the fae was looking for, she must have received what she sought. Because after that… well that was it. There were no more. Because Rey had accepted the outreached hand. Rey had accepted the silent invitation. She had not been stolen.

 

It was both hard and easy to adjust to her new life. She learned that the man in the hood; the man with the beard and the green glow from his hands had a name; Luke Skywalker. He was the queen’s brother. A recluse who had lived in the mortal realm and thus became his sister’s emissary. A liaison between the faerie and mortal realms.

 

It had been on emissary business that he had crossed paths with Plutt.

 

Rey had wanted to stay with the man. Even though he had offered her nothing more than a silent invitation. Even though there was nothing soft about him; nothing welcoming or warm. He was still the reason she was here, so Rey found herself imprinted upon him like a duckling. The first person who had given her anything that wasn’t scraps of expired food.

 

Luke denied her.

 

She was to live in Naboo. Live in the palace, in a far away wing. And she wasn’t the only child there. There was Poe, the queen’s ward. He was young for a fae, only half a century give or take. He was youthful and handsome. Even at the age of ten, Rey had felt her face flush at the sight of him. Of his dark hair, curled and coiffed, and the way his white teeth flashed brightly against his tan skin. Poe was all action; all act first and think later.

 

But then maybe that was why there was also Finn there to hold him back.

 

If Poe was nothing but adventure, Finn was reason. Finn, like Rey was a mortal who had ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and had found himself alone in the world of magic. He had been found in the woods by the queen’s consort and his band of soldiers. Finn had been scared out of his mind; shaking and hungry and cold and fearful. So the royal family took him in. To be a companion to Poe. After Ben...

 

Ben.

 

The son of the queen. The heir apparent. Luke’s nephew.

 

He was only a season older than Poe. They had been raised together, raised as kin. Raised as brothers.

 

Rey knew nothing about the only offspring of the royal family. Only stories; tales that were told few and far between.

 

Because the prince of the day court had turned his back on his family. Years before Rey arrived, he had instead opted to take seat in the court of another.

 

The Court of Night.

 

It was ruled by a man named Snoke. And if the Court of Day was nothing but warm breezes; was nothing but sunrises and sunsets and beautiful blue skies with wisps of cotton candy clouds, then the Court of Night was it’s opposite. It as nothing but darkness and shadows; the night sky, mysterious and cold and unforgiving.

 

The children of the court; Rey and Poe and Finn, they were not allowed to hear the reports that came from the spies; from the members of the Day Court that had infiltrated over the border, into the other part of the faerie realm that laid north.

 

There were rumors that humans were stolen there, meant to serve the court of Night as slaves; as things to use for entertainment and torture.

 

Rey could not imagine anyone choosing the Night Court over the court of Day. Could not imagine turning her back on all the light; the sunrises and sunsets. The warm breeze that was always in the air, and the beautiful city with it’s clean streets and handsome citizens. She could not imagine trading all of this; all this legacy and inheritance and _family_ for nothing but shadows and darkness and lies.

 

Leia did not discuss her son.

 

Luke did not discuss his nephew.

 

Rey did not ask.

 

Because she, the lonely orphan always desperate for acceptance and love… Rey was ready for it. She craved it. She did not want to disappoint her new kin with questions about the past that did nothing but bring up bad feelings and pain and hurt.

 

Because one day.. one day Rey was hoping a favor would be bestowed to her. She was hoping one day that she would do something worthy. She would do something or have something or be something that a faerie would want to bargain with. And then, only then would Rey ask for the one thing she had always wanted. The one thing that she had wanted more than regular meals and a safe bed to sleep.

 

Her real family. Her parents. The father and mother she never knew; only had splinters and fractions of brief memories of.

 

The faeries with their magic and their knowledge and their gifts… if there was anyone, anything who could grant Rey the answers she sought about her parents, it would be them.

 

And for those answers, Rey was willing to wait.

 

So she trained. Instead of learning the rules and the politics of the court, she asked for a sword; for a bow and set of arrows, for a set of knives. She was given a staff. It was crafted from a dark, rare alder wood. The moment it was placed in her hand, the staff hummed. As if it was content; as if it was excited. As if it was home.

 

Beside Poe and Finn, Rey trained with her staff. She was up at the crack of dawn, and in the courtyard going through exercise after exercise, until her limbs ached and her hands were bleeding, the soft flesh giving way to callouses. Fighting came easy for Poe. Poe with his immortal youth and his keen fae senses. Finn… Finn tried. He gave it his best, but he always ended up on his back in the mud during the spars. And Rey… Rey was fast. Rey was quick on her feet, even against her faerie partners.

 

She was good at this. But she couldn’t just be good. No she had to be better.

 

* * *

 

Rey had been living among the fae for nine years. It placed a beautiful scenery for a childhood. It also was not how it looked.

 

Despite the Day Court being more welcoming to mortals; despite living in the palace of Theeds in the capital city. Despite being a ward of the queen, Rey knew that there was always danger lurking around every corner.

 

The fae could not tell a lie. They could not even tell the tiniest of fibs, even if their life depended on it. It was not knowledge that they made well known, yet it was just that. It even seeped into the mortal world; was used as a trinket of trivia in childhood tales. They were beautiful and immortal. They could heal, could only be killed by few and far things.

 

But for as much as they tried to hold this secret close, it was still well known knowledge.

 

Humans could lie. It was one of the many reasons that the fae sought to bring them into their realm. They could lie and they could do their bidding; could spy and slip in and out of homes unnoticed. It was why so many humans worked in their households, as stable hands and maids and cooks. Because no one noticed the help. No one noticed a scullery maid slipping into a house, even if it wasn’t where they were employed.

 

And the humans were willing to help. Because in the faerie realm they aged, but at a slower rate. Because you got to live around magic; got to experience the most delicious food that caused human cuisine to pale in comparison. Got to live among all things beautiful and shiny.

 

Not to mention the bargains.

 

Faeries loved their bargains. And because they could not lie, they were _very_ careful with their words. They tried to use flowing, eloquent sentences to catch humans and other creatures in a binding contract. One that could not be broken, except by the faerie that granted it.

 

That was one of Queen Leia’s first rules. One of Luke’s first warnings.

 

You never made a bargain with the fae. Even if your life depended on it, sometimes your life was not worth the price that the bargain would demand you to pay.

 

It was why so many mortals were stuck. The bargains.

 

There might have been rules; might have been laws enforced with terrible punishments about how humans could and could not be brought to live in the realm. But once they were there, the governing became less rigid.

 

Especially in a place like the Court of Night.

 

So no bargaining and be wary of accepting strange food or drink. Especially the wine. And to not be swept away into their dance. Because once you would, you could not stop. At least not until someone took mercy on you and pulled you out.

 

It was one of the many rules of being a human in the land of the fae.

 

Another reason for Rey to train.

 

Because Poe was their friend. Their brother. And Leia was their guardian; their protector. It meant that they could not be touched, no matter who wanted to try and toy and play with the queen’s mortal wards.

 

But that didn’t mean smooth sailing. Rey and Finn were to attend school with the other young fae from other noble and rich families. The other families of political allies and rivals. The ‘teasing’ and games got worse once Poe attended classes less and less, instead being stuck at the palace, shadowing Leia and her advisers, trying to learn the day to day duties of the ruling heir. With Ben out of the picture, the queen needed an heir. Someone that the people could look to. Someone that could rule the court with an iron fist.

 

Everyone looked to Poe now. He was beautiful, considered handsome even when surrounded by the breathtaking fae, all of who literally glowed. He was smart and brave. He was a natural choice. Some even whispered that he was the right choice, even better than Ben, some of the more forward speaking members of the court liked to say.

 

Others thought that Poe should not even be considered. Because he was not a direct descendant of Luke or Leia. Because he wasn’t blood.

 

Because he was a bastard; born to parents who had not married and had chosen love instead of politics, not even having the fate bond as proof of their union.

 

Parents who had died when Poe had been young. Still old enough to remember them, but young enough that those memories were few and far between.

 

Sometimes Rey wondered if it was better to have memories. To know what they looked and sounded like. To know how they had radiated love.

 

Because at least Rey didn’t have memories to miss. She still had a void; had a hole to fill in her heart. But sometimes that hole didn’t ache as much, because she could only imagine what she was missing out on.

 

Poe knew what he once had. And where as Rey had hope of her parents returning, Poe knew that his would never come back.

 

Nonetheless, he had a hopeful future before him. To be king of the Day Court. To rule.

 

So despite the whispered protests as some members of the realm, Poe only attended lessons in the northwest tower, where the rest of the youth gathered to learn. School in the faerie realm wasn’t as strict or rigid. It wasn’t strange for pupils to miss weeks or for their attendance to be sporadic and spotty. Because when you were immortal, sometimes it felt as if lessons could be set aside, could be returned to on a different month or different year or even a different century.

 

Rey and Finn were expected to attend school at least four days a week. A day for history. A day for potions. A day for magic and a day for botany. The fifth day they were allowed to skip. For on that fifth day the fae learned about their own powers; what gifts they had been bestowed upon birth. For every high born faerie received a gift upon it’s birth. It was a matter of figuring out what that gift was that sometimes took decades.

 

Rey did not have a gift. Not one given to her at birth and neither did Finn. So they were allowed to stay in the east wing; the residential space where the bedrooms and private offices and kitchens were located. They were still expected to work hard; to study on their own. Rey always used the time to train. Rain or shine, she would be out in the courtyard, working with one of the stable hands on a break or the squires hung out, looking for someone to spar.

 

Everyone liked to take a turn fighting the mortal girl.

 

Rey liked beating them even more.

 

It gave her enemies at the castle. Finn was always worried about her; always making her promise to watch her back. But Rey didn’t care. Walking through life with your head down, your eyes fixated on the ground… that didn’t get you anywhere. It was a risk to take Luke’s hand those nine years prior. This was a risk too. Trying to outwit and outmatch the fae. Trying to beat them at their own game. It was almost impossible.

 

That didn’t stop Rey from trying.

 

“You need to accept that they’re stronger,” Finn softly suggested once again, as they found shelter in the kitchen. The cooks and maids were too busy moving about, cleaning up the aftermath of breakfast all while preparing for lunch. They paid the humans no mind, as Rey perched herself on top of an unopened barrel of mead. Finn was mixing together a paste of arnica, working the pestle against the mortar, both made of heavy, gray stone. He applied the paste with it’s golden yellow hue against her bruising eye. An older knight with blush colored skin named Gannis had offered to spar with the young girl. The smirk in his eyes was anything but kind, as he promised to go easy on her.

 

Rey had growled in return.

 

She had not gone easy on the older fae. After she got in a good blow to his stomach, Gannis had taken back his promise. He had used her own staff against her; had given her a sharp smack in the face.

 

The fight had ended with Rey on her back in the dust and the dirt. Right back where she had been nine years ago. Right where Luke had found her.

 

She had hopped to her feet; had ignored the way her head throbbed and the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She had charged at the fae.

 

He was too fast, even in his old age. He moved to quickly. Rey had too much speed without a target. She had ran into one of the smooth, marble columns that provided support to the castle around them.

 

Gannis announced the fight to be over, and Rey didn’t know which hurt more; the bruising on her face and the ache in her ribs or how badly she wanted to lick the worst wound of all, her pride.

 

As usual Finn was always there, ready to mix up a remedy and offer a word of advice.

 

Because Finn listened to Leia the best. He followed her rules like they were the code of conduct for his life. He would never drink wine offered by a fae. He would never join in the dance, no matter how enticing the music sounded. And he never, _never_ would strike a bargain.

 

Rey drank. Rey danced. And if it included her parents, Rey would bargain her life. Even if it was just for an hour; even if it was just to know that they were alive and safe.

 

“I just need more training.” She muttered, her fingers twitching, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins from the fight. Because she could do it. She just needed to train more; to practice harder. “I beat Poe once.”

 

Finn’s eyes said it all. “He let you. He was drunk and he felt bad. He threw the fight.”

 

Rey had suspected it, but it still hurt to hear out loud. Poe was fast and Poe was strong and Poe knew how to move. He was graceful, like all of the Fae. A spar with him was more like a dance. One that Rey had not done enough preparation for. One in which Rey was always a step behind.

 

She jutted out her jaw, ignoring the way it caused her cheek bone to ache. The arcana was already doing it’s job. It was causing a cool, tingling sensation to spread across her skin. She made a mental note to ask Finn for more later, for when she retreated to her room and could address the bruising of her ribs.

 

She _could_ strip down here in the middle of the kitchen. No one would notice. No one would bat an eye. The fae were beautiful and they knew it. Nudity was nothing to them. At some parties, in some circles it was expected.

 

Rey could adjust to many things living among the fae. But not the leniency towards being nude. Rey had not stripped out of clothes to regularly bathe in the first half of her life. Depending on who was at Plutt’s house, it would be considered dangerous to even flash a strip of torso or too much thigh.

 

It was because of this that Rey was one of the only members of Leia’s family that refused a handmaiden of her own. Refused to have someone to dress and bathe her. They could draw a bath. They could lay out a tunic and riding pants for daily wear. They could lay out a dress for a formal dinner. They could even do her hair; braid it and twist it and curl it until it rolled down her back in waves.

 

They would not see her naked.

 

Rey could ignore the ache in her side until she had the privacy of her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

There was to be a party in three days time. And not just any party. The Summer Solstice. It was when day was the longest. The only time where the Day Court felt outwardly superior to the Night. It was their biggest holiday, and there were celebrations held all month long in the different corners of Naboo.

 

Leia had been busy, attending as many she could and sending out her emissaries in her place. Her consort, Han was the leader of the Millennium Falcons, a group of fae who had been gifted the power of flight; the power of wings that looked soft as feathers but were in reality as hard as steel, which sprouted from their shoulder blades.

 

They were the Queen’s private protectors. Her sentries. They could out fly any fae on foot. Could be at one end of the realm in a day’s time, and then turn around to head to the other. So naturally Han was away frequently, taking his wife’s place in the nooks and crannies of the Day Court, drinking and dancing and participating in all sorts of debauchery. All in the name of their Queen.

 

But the final celebration, the main one would be held in Theeds, at the palace. It would be open to all high fae, any of the nobles and politicians. Anyone who was anyone would be in attendance, and as the Queen’s wards, Rey would be expected to attend. So would Poe and so would Finn.

 

The boys were looking forward to it, because Poe could have a good time with little worries or care. Finn knew his limitations; knew what buttons to not push, what food to not eat and what corners to hide in. Rey usually joined her foster brother, finding a good perch where they could be tucked away, eating treats smuggled straight from the kitchen, able to watch the festivities unroll.

 

The Summer Solstice celebration always lasted all night; always went straight to dawn. The castle had been buzzing with preparations for the last few months, whether it was figuring out the menu, redecorating the palace or making sure that there were enough pyres stationed throughout the grounds to provide light for the few hours when night would wash over Naboo.

 

Leia had recommended Finn and Rey increased their studies; made sure they knew the ins and outs of court and who was who. Because then they knew who they could trust and who they needed to stay away from. Poe’s private lessons became more frequent too, and for the last four weeks he hadn’t joined the other two wards in the northwest tower. The Summer Solstice was another chance for Poe to shine; to prove that he could rule. That despite the lack of biology, he would be a good heir to Leia.

 

He had been on edge because of it. The pressure making him reckless and testy.

 

“Let’s spar.” He had suggested to Rey, passing by her in one of the long, marble corridors. She didn’t even respond, just changed direction and quickened her pace, following Poe out to the courtyard. Her staff was back in her room, tucked away into a corner of her wardrobe. So they sparred with swords. Not even the wooden practice models that they had been given as children. Real swords with steel blades and the hilt’s wrapped with leather to better their grip.

 

Rey never used the swords. She had asked many times. She had tried to sneak one out of the armory without success. That didn’t stop her from continuing to try. She had been sent to her room without supper, banned from training in the courtyard for weeks at a time. Leia had even threatened to take away her staff, though that always seemed to be an empty threat.

 

No one said a word as Poe tossed Rey a sword.

 

But everyone in the courtyard stopped what they were doing. They began to gather around, forming a half circle around the pair of wards.

 

Poe began to walk slowly, like a predator stalking it’s prey.

 

Rey felt her stomach jolt. But she steeled her face. Her jaw was tightly clenched, and she flexed her fingers around the hilt of the sword, adjusting her grip. She could not slip.

 

She struck first. She always struck first, too impatient to sit and wait. It made her feel like she was food; was a mouse being toyed with at the end of a cat’s claw. She would rather go down trying than to push off the inevitable.

 

Rey always went down trying. But maybe this would be different. Maybe this time would change the tide. Because Poe was distracted. Poe was on edge and tired and his workload was increasing. He didn’t have time to practice the things he was already good at. Maybe he would be rusty. Maybe he would make a mistake.

 

That’s all that Rey needed. She needed him to make that single mistake, a slip up. It didn’t have to be anything big. Just a sliver would enough for her to make her move. To become victorious.

 

So she let out a shout as she charged at Poe.

 

He was still quick. He knew her fighting style. He was expecting her. It was one of the problems sparring with someone you knew so well. But as much as Poe knew Rey, she knew him just as well. Because she watched him spar with the knights and the sentries. He fought with the other young noble fae that came to the castle for parties and hearings; came for socialization and work.

 

Rey watched and she learned. So as much as she knew Poe was expecting her, she also knew what he was going to do next.

 

The sound of clanging metal began to fill the courtyard. She kept moving; kept dodging and weaving, trying to block Poe’s advances where she could. She was tall for a woman, especially a mortal, and Poe was short for a male fae, meaning he only had a couple inches on her. Usually being smaller helped Rey dodge attack. With Poe there wasn’t much difference, meaning if it wasn’t for his faerie gifts, it would be a more even match.

 

The tip of her sword landed in the mud beneath their feet. It had rained the last two days. Typical spring showers, making way for the summer heat. The ground was slick, and Rey struggled with her footing. But she prevailed. She moved left, faking an attack only to then go right. Poe countered. He blocked every single one of her hits, and Rey felt the frustration bubbling in her veins. A noise, a growl slipped from her lips. Living among the fae had done this too her; had allowed her to make sounds instead of words. Taught her to bare her teeth like an angry dog.

 

Poe was mad about something. He was annoyed and he was pissed. He was prepared to take it out on her.

 

Rey was still angrier. She was always angry. Always annoyed and frustrated with the hand life had dealt her. You would have thought living in a literal faerieland would have helped to ease the pain. No, it made it worse.

 

Because she had been starving for nearly nine years. She had been malnourished and beaten and abused. She had slept on the floor with the rats and the fleas. She had been denied basic human rights; had been denied warmth and friendship and love.

 

All while this world had existed.

 

All while magic was real.

 

And the fae had done nothing about it. Not until chance allowed it.

 

And this anger allowed Rey to fight. To last longer than a mere mortal should when pitted against a fae. Even when that faerie was her foster brother. Even when that faerie was to be her future king.

 

So she snarled at Poe, twisting in the mud and using it’s slippery surface to her advantage. She ducked down low, swinging her leg out to trip him. It didn’t knock him down. No, Poe was too quick for that. His senses were too strong; too in tune with the world around him.

 

But it did cause him to stumble.

 

It was all Rey needed. That sliver of a mistake. That tiny crack, that allowed her the opportunity. Poe came out her again, a cocky smirk on his face as he thrust his sword forward, causing her to pull her hand closer towards her center, defending her torso. Poe smacked the butt of his hilt against her hand, causing Rey to groan, dropping the sword from her grasp. It landed with a heavy thud on the ground, a few feet away.

 

Poe grinned. He had her. He had won.

 

He allowed his cockiness to sink in. Was counting the victory too early.

 

Another mistake. A crack. A sliver.

 

Rey unsheathed the dagger from her side. It was small, discrete. Because Rey didn’t always have her staff. Rey couldn’t always be protected by Leia or Han or Poe or even Finn. Rey needed a back up plan. And this knife, this tiny little dagger was it.

 

She thrust it forward, the point barely brushing against Poe’s neck. They each had each other by the tip of something sharp and pointed.

 

It was a drawl.

 

Except Poe was the future king. Poe was a fighter; a warrior and a faerie. And his people; his kind were watching. They were seeing their future leader getting bested by a human girl.

 

Rey didn’t expect him to play dirty.

 

_Always expect the unexpected_. Another rule. Another code to live by.

 

He moved fast; used his faerie reflexes to elbow Rey in the gut. Her knees buckled, her body doubling over out of instinct even though she fought to stay standing.

 

She felt the sting before she even saw his sword. Felt the way the edge sliced against her cheek. It was shallow. Just deep enough that it began to bleed.

 

But he had fought dirty. He had let his pride get in the way; had reminded Rey, consciously or not that they would always be different. That they would never be equals.

 

Rey watched as the smug expression on Poe’s face melted into something else; guilt. She would rather lose altogether than face his pity. Letting out another feral growl, she hurled the dagger at his face. Again with the fae reflexes. He knocked the small knife aside as if it was an insignificant fly buzzing around his face.

 

Insignificant.

 

That was what Rey was.

 

“Rey-” He stepped towards her, offering a hand. Just like Luke had nine years ago. Rey wanted to snap at it. Wanted to sink her teeth into his glowing tan skin. She wanted to make him bleed just as he had made her.

 

Instead she just smacked it away, dragging herself out of the dirt and the mud to her feet.

 

The catcalls began. The crowd was beginning to shout out whoops and commentary. Poe ignored them, and they began to get back to work. Rey felt her face flush. She had been bested by Poe before. She had been beaten by everyone she went up against.

 

But this was different.

 

This somehow felt worse. Because she _had_ Poe. For a minute she had had him and it had felt good. It had felt powerful. It had felt like control.

 

Rey had liked it, as brief as it lasted.

 

“Rey, don’t be like this. It was just a spar.”

 

“I thought faeries couldn’t tell lies.” She snapped back, her voice full of venom. She turned on her heel, marching back towards the palace, ignoring everyone that she walked by. Finn was standing under one of the archways of the exterior corridor. “Don’t say a world.” She snapped her words at him, ignoring his open mouth, probably ready to recite another rule or another word of advice that would just fall upon deaf ears.

 

She avoided everyone in the castle that evening. Rey stayed in her room, sulking and licking her wounds. Finn had knocked on her bedroom door twice, promising to leave a salve out in the hallway for her a cut, and the second time pleading with her to just let him in so he could fix this; could cure her injuries and her spirits.

 

Poe knew better than to even show up at her door.

 

A maid showed up, one that usually attended to Rey’s laundry and sheets; who did her hair before special occasions. Dormé. Her name was Dormé. She had always made Rey laugh. Was always making silly faces across the room or leaving little jokes written on scraps of parchment under her pillow. Dormé was her friend.

 

But Dormé was also close to the queen. Dormé had helped raise Poe; had helped to care for Finn too. She was a second mother, practically their only mother on the weeks when Leia’s shoulders were burdened with political duties.

 

Rey didn’t want a mother right now. She had survived her first nine years without one. She didn’t want someone to comfort her; to smooth her hair and kiss her brow. She didn’t want to be told that she was being stupid and silly. That Poe was her friend, her _brother_. To excuse him because with the solstice celebrations coming up he was stressed and on edge.

 

So she ignored the soft rap of knuckles against her wooden door.

 

She just laid down in bed, dirty clothes and all, her cheek still stinging as Rey kept willing her body to just drift off to sleep. Eventually, hours passed and her eyelids began to grow heavy. She ignored the way her stomach growled, ignored the sharp pains of hunger. It had been so long since Rey had gone to bed with an aching stomach.

 

But an aching stomach was still better than her aching pride.

 

* * *

 

Avoiding Poe was hard. Rey managed to do it for three days, before her foster brother cornered her just outside of the kitchens.

 

“I’m sorry, Rey. Things got out of hand.”

 

She just held up her hand, shaking her head and flashing him a tight lipped smile. “It’s fine. I was overreacting.”

 

She wasn’t but she didn’t want to deal with this anymore. With the solstice they would be expected to appear by Leia’s side; to appear as a united front, a family. It was easier to just sweep the dirt under the rug. Rey would move on. It was just going to take time. Time was a luxury that the fae had. That they often forgot about, considering how long and hard they often held grudges.

 

Rey did not have the gift of immortality. She couldn’t waste a decade being mad at her brother over a spar.

 

She needed to try and let it go. She needed to try and move on.

 

At least for Finn’s sake. Because he hated when Rey and Poe fought. He hated being the middle man, being torn between the two. He hated being the bridge, the go between.

 

So moving on is what they did. For the first day Rey had to force herself to smile at Poe; to flash grins in his direction and to tease him and to laugh at his jokes. Eventually the facade faded away and it felt natural. Things returned to normal.

 

Just in time too.

 

The day before the Summer Solstice pushed the palace into chaos. More and more faeries had been arriving over the past two weeks. Theeds was bursting with more people; those staying in the city to be closer to the celebrations. The palace’s guest wing was filled to the brim. Emissaries and distant relatives; cousins of Leia’s and colleagues of Han’s. People that they were inclined to invite because of duty and those they wanted to invite because they were allies and friends.

 

Classes had been canceled the week leading up to the solstice and Rey was thankful. Word of her spar with Poe had gotten around. The teasing and jokes were relentless. Poe wasn’t around to keep the name calling and snide remarks at bay.

 

Finn kept telling her to ignore them. To not stoop to their level.

 

Her teeth were ground together, her lips tightly pressed into a thin line. And her fingers curled into fists at her side. Do not lower yourself to them. Do not prove them right with your short fuse. Do not fight a battle that you will not win.

 

But the taunts continued to be hurdled and hissed at her. _You are not one of us. You do not belong. Go back to the dirt where you belong, mortal._

 

Leia’s views of the human world were not shared by every member of her court.

 

But she had made it through the final week without incident. She had bit the inside of her cheek raw, trying to physically hold in all the comebacks that were poised on the tip of her tongue.

 

Because it was never smart to angry a faerie. Even when you were the ward of the Queen. Even when you had the protection of her name and her army and her spies.

 

Because it was all a game. When you lived forever you grew bored with the mundane. You took more risks; took bigger risks. And Leia’s family had ruled for thousands of years, but that did not mean there could be a change of hand.

 

‘ _The storm is coming_ ’, Luke had warned her the last time he had visited court. ‘ _You can only whether the rain and the thunder and the lightening and the wind for so long. Leia’s umbrella will not last over you forever.’_

 

But Luke was always cryptic. He was always talking vaguely about the future, like it was all some vision to him that he saw through a thick fog.

 

Some of it seemed ridiculous. Some of it seemed far fetched; seemed silly and wrong. Other things stuck with Rey. Other warnings rang true in her ears, usually when she least expected it. Like Luke was standing right over her shoulder, whispering advice into her ear.

 

Finn kept his head down and his mouth shut. And for the final week of classes, so did Rey. Of course by the end of the week the tips of her fingernails had left half moon crevices into the palms of her hands. By the last class she had drawn her own blood.

 

She was ready for the solstice to be over. She was ready for the party to die down and the guests to go back to their own corners of the realm. She was ready for normalcy. Or at least whatever sense of normal that Rey had become accustomed to living when surrounded by immortals and magic.

 

* * *

 

The morning of the solstice, Rey jumped out of bed, flinging open her wardrobe to grab her dress. It was the first of three solstice dresses that she was to wear that day. She had been asked question after question about her ‘vision’; about what she wanted to wear and what she wanted her look to say. Rey had been too impatient for fabric samples and sketches of different designs. It was only after Leia’s pointed look and Dormé’s chiding words that Rey gave the bare minimum of input; just enough for the seamstresses to do their jobs.

 

Even with that minimum amount of effort, they had created two beautiful things for her to wear.

 

There was always a solstice breakfast. It was usually Rey’s favorite part of the day. Because it was the least hectic and usually hosted the least amount of people. Many fae we were still traveling for the occasion, or had partied to much the night prior in order to rise early for breakfast with the queen.

 

So she bathed and dressed quickly, donning the light, pale blue piece. It had wide bell sleeves that fluttered in soft waves at her side. There was gray-blue embroidery along the outer hem of the sleeves, a design that represented leaves in the vaguest of senses. That same design covered the large piece of wispy fabric along her back. The front of the dress wrapped around her chest, snug but comfortable, and a portion of her stomach was exposed. Again with the fae and their nudity. It made her squirm, but the dress had been made. If Rey voiced any complaints now she would just be reminded of how little collaboration she had offered when the seamstress was here.

 

So some stomach showing it was.

 

The dress hung straight and simply down to her feet, and it was paired with a satin pair of matching slippers. None of this was built to fight, but then again it wasn’t meant to. Because Rey was the Queen’s ward today. She was meant to sit and smile and socialize. She was not meant to spar; not meant to carry her staff and appear like a challenge waiting to happen.

 

That didn’t stop Rey from trying to run around her room, testing the dress’ limitations. Trying to figure out what movements worked and which ones were impossible. The slippers did not have enough grip on the bottom. They caused her to slide across the floor, clumsy and uncoordinated.

 

She took them off, hiding them in the back of her wardrobe and instead replaced them with her brown work boots.

 

The dress was long. No one would really see anyways.

 

Dormé came to do her hair, and if she noticed the boots upon Rey’s feet, the older fae did not say a word. She and another handmaiden, Cordé went to work on Rey’s hair. They curled it, allowing it to fall down her back before they began to twist a small portion of it so that the brown curls continued to cascade down over her shoulders, but at least now it would not fall into her face as she was shoveling food into her mouth.

 

The handmaidens knew her too well.

 

Only after Rey’s third insistance that she looked fine; that she wanted to go before all the breakfast was gone, did they allow her to leave.

 

The great hall was packed. As many long tables that could possibly fit had been summoned inside the grand room. Garlands of flowers had hung from the ceiling or the very least bewitched to stay there. It gave the illusion that a meadow of wild flowers was growing upside down, their colorful petals turned downwards towards the people and fae below. Then again this was Naboo. This was where magic thrived. For all Rey knew the flowers really were growing from the ceiling.

 

Poe and Finn were seated at the head table, a few seats down from where Han and Leia would be seated upon their arrival. So Rey had not been late. The food had not yet been served. Her stomach gave a growl at just the thought of it. She had been stalking the kitchens all week, reading the different recipes and seeing the different preparations underway. Now, thinking about all that hard work coming to light, was making her daydream; making her picture the assortment of spreads that would be served.

 

Rey was practically salivating in anticipation.

 

“Calm down.” Poe teased her, as she stumbled into a seat on the other side of Finn. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation, ignoring the fact that almost all eyes were on them. Because they represented Leia. They were important by association and association alone.

 

But Rey was impatient and she was hungry, a lethal combination.

 

The breakfast feast was not just Rey’s favorite part of summer solstice because of the food. Though looking at the collection of different smoked meats, that suddenly appeared on top of the tables; the platters of fruit and trays upon trays of pastries and crusty, warm breads, Rey couldn’t also help to admit that the food did play a big part in securing her favor.

 

No she liked it because it was the most laid back of the solstice gatherings. Most of those gathered had not time yet to drink themselves into a drunken stupor. It was to early for the plotting and the back stabbing and the bargaining and the games. Everyone usually stayed in their seats until their bellies were full, their minds feeling lazy and their bodies feeling sedated.

 

For so many years, the breakfast feast was the only part that Leia had allowed Rey and Finn to attend. Which had been fine by them. Stories of the debauchery that carried on during the longest day of the year filled the hallways and corridors after the celebration had ended. Rey had heard tales that made her stomach squirm; stories that caused her to gasp in shock or blush in embarrassment. Leia has always done her best to filter out the more colorful tales from her human wards’ ears. But the servants liked to talk, liked to gossip. And more often than not, Rey’s curiosity got the better of her.

 

The last few years, Rey and Finn had been deemed of age. Though they had been assigned a chaperone in the form of Han’s second in command, Chewie. He was a woodland fae, from a small island off the coast of Naboo called Kashyyyk. Han and Chewie had crossed paths during their youth, and had remained companions ever since.

 

Centuries later, he was now just another member of their rag tag family. Another uncle who popped in from time to time with stories and gifts.

 

Rey and Finn hadn’t minded. Chewie was the tallest faerie they had ever seen, and as children he had balanced a mortal on each shoulder, giving the two wards the perfect view of the festivities all while keeping a safe distance.

 

She was pretty sure she could still sit on Chewie’s shoulder with ease, but she had a feeling that they would not be watched so closely this year.

 

Nineteen was young for a fae. They were barely getting their footing in life. Hell, Poe had been almost fifty when Rey had arrived at Naboo, and now he was almost sixty. But for humans, nineteen was often times considered to be grown. You were a legal adult. You were expected to vote; to pay taxes and be level headed enough to fight in wars. Most nineteen year old’s were students or still living with their parents, try to make their way in the world. It was that weird gray line where legally you were adult, yet emotionally and financially, not so much.

 

Leia kept reminding Rey that she needed to find her place in court. That she did not have the luxury of immortality at her side. That she needed to find direction; needed to know what her next steps would be. Rey understood that her guardian was just trying to get her to think of the future. A future where Leia might not be sovereign, that even Poe might not have the power, might not be chosen to rule.

 

Because the fae liked games. That was rule number five. You were to never play games with the fae and you were to never interfere. Because the worst position as a mortal human, was to be a playing piece on their chess board.

 

They were not expected to get involved, yet at the same time Rey and Finn’s presence was required at their holidays. At their celebrations, where the sneaking and plotting were at its peak. It didn’t make sense to Rey. But she had bit her tongue, had tried to hold pack questions.

 

Because she wasn’t sure she wanted the answers. And even though Leia was loving; was caring and maternal, she was still the queen. This entire court was her game board.

 

_Don’t trust the fae,_ Luke always had said. But how could you not trust your guardian and her consort? Your foster brother? Your adoptive uncles? How could you not trust your family?

 

“Rey- Rey pass the berries.” Finn had his plate piled high, yet he was still eagerly reaching for more. Taking a vibrantly pink raspberry from the top of the golden platter, she then handed the collection of different berries to her left, into Finn’s waiting grasp.

 

Rey had been so lost in her thoughts that she had not noticed Leia arriving and the feast beginning.

 

An hour passed and then two. Humans and faeries alike were still picking at their platters. We’re licking their plates clean and debating if they wanted another scone or goblet of mead. It was only once the movement of the great hall began to slow, and the people of the Day court began to recline in their seats, elegant fingers folded over their full bellies as they picked food from their gleaming teeth, that Leia rose to speak.

 

The hall fell silent. You couldn’t hear a slurp or a belch. Could not even hear a single chair creak. All eyes were upon their queen. She was dressed beautifully. She <i>looked</i> radiant. She too was dressed in a shade of light blue, though hers was more silvery, more shimmering. Again her hair was twisted and braided into an extravagant up do, a silver head piece nestled along her brown hair, among the different plaits.

 

Then again, Leia always looked beautiful, and strong and warm and wise.

 

“I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here today. Many think of the winter solstice as the sign of the new year. They take it to be a chance for change. A chance to think to the future in what ways you want to improve. Which direction you would like to see your life take.” The queen gave a small pause, taking time to look throughout the entirety of the great hall, as if she was trying to make eye contact with each and every subject who was looking right back at her.

 

Leia was always good at speeches. Rey liked to think she would have been a politician had she been born human. She practically already was, or at least the faerie realm equivalent.

 

“But to me, what better time to look to the future than the longest day of the year?” A few subjects shouted out their agreements. A few others raised their goblets, already saluting their queen. “I wish nothing but prosperity to the Court of Day for this coming year. I wish nothing but good crops for our farmers, fair trades for our merchants and shopkeepers. I wish nothing but good health to our healers, and wisdom to our scholars.”

 

She gave another pause, again taking time to look from the left of the hall, all the way to the right. “And I wish for everyone to find their place.” It was at this time, they Leia turned her body towards the right, to where Poe was seated and Finn and Rey. Now it was their time to look back at their guardian. Rey’s grip was tight on her goblet, and she wanted nothing more than to look to her foster brothers for guidance. But she stayed frozen in her seat, her eyes fixated on the matriarch of the Day court. Because she could feel it in the air; could feel it in her bones. Something was going to happen. Something was going to change. There was a shift in the tide.

 

The doors to the great hall threw open with a bang, and for a moment, there was nothing but blackness. A few of the fae screamed. There was the clatter as people clambered to their feet, but there was no sound of weapons drawn. There was no sound of a scuffle or a fight.

 

And then the darkness lifted. Light returned to the great hall in the court of Day. And there he stood.

 

He was tall, even for a faerie but he did not have a wispy, airy build. No, this man was broad; was wide, with strong arms and thick thighs. His large hands were covered in black gloves, matching the shirt and pants he wore. There was nothing ostentatious about his clothes. No jewels or embroidery. No gold or silver. No, he was as black as the night that radiated from his form.

 

He was the most beautiful male that Rey had ever seen.

 

His features weren’t classically fae. He didn’t have feline eyes. He didn’t have a ski sloped nose or the soft, golden skin. He was pale. His nose was aline; Roman and historical and perfectly imperfect. He had wideset lips and dark brown eyes.

 

His eyes looked familiar.

 

His dark hair was as black as his clothes; was layered and mussed and went down to his shoulders, effectively hiding his ears, which were perhaps the only thing that gave him away as belonging to the fae.

 

That and the way he glowed. But it wasn’t light that radiated from his body. It wasn’t the usual faerie shimmer and shine, that made most of the people in the day court look as if their skin was made of a fine pulsated powder of diamonds.

 

No, this man was different. For he shone more like the moon. Shimmered like a star in the night sky.

 

“Ben.”

 

Rey heard Leia’s murmur, and it was the name of the queen’s son that caused her to finally tear her gaze away from the man in the center of the hall. Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she looked from her queen to Poe who was already on his feet, hand poised over the hilt of his sword. She had never seen Poe so angry, so mad. And then there was Finn. Finn who kept looking to his left and his right; to his foster brother and his foster sister, trying to look for answers.

 

But before Rey could open her mouth; before anymore could be said there was another crack of darkness. Another gust of wind. And then the man was no longer alone.

 

Snoke.

 

Rey had heard stories of the King of the Night Court. She had heard how he had followed in the path of his father, Palpatine, who had been the one to split the faery realm into the two separate courts. He had wanted more power; more control. He had wanted to break down the wall which separated the mortal and faerie realms. He had wanted magic to leak into the rest of the world.

 

Now it was Snoke who had taken his father’s place. It was Snoke who promised to keep the wall in tact, in exchange for freedom within his own realm. It was how he got away with the slaves; the hoards of humans, all glamoured into submission and servitude. How he got away with ruling with torture and terror. He used fear to gain what he wanted. He used unfair bargains to gain followers; to gain lackeys and humans and fae alike to do his bidding.

 

It was said that the cities in Coruscant ran red with blood. It was said that there was nothing but misery and torture and darkness. It was said that once you slipped over the border from the Day Court and into the Court of the Night, you never returned. You lost your soul and you never came back.

 

Especially if you were a mortal.

 

Snoke looked as terrible as the stories that surrounded him and his court. His entire body was covered in scars and burns, from the top of his bald head, down over his corded, disfigured neck. His pale fleshed disappeared into robes made of golden silk. The exact opposite of what the rest of his party wore.

And his smile. No, his sneer. His snarl. It was the worst part about him. Even worse than his bright blue eyes, the only part of him that would have looked human had it not been for the lack of light behind him.

 

It was said that Snoke had no soul. It was said that he had lost it in a bargain to gain power and to gain control.

“Stories,” Leia had always insisted. “Tall tales.”

 

Luke had always kept his lips shut tight. Had always looked like he was biting his tongue; was holding back.

 

Now Rey could see with her very own eyes, that the stories hadn’t just been invented to keep fae and mortals alike from venturing into the Night Court because of curiosity or intrigue.

 

Because no one, human or fae, could ever look like that without the help of dark magic. Without striking a bargain, a bargain that could never be worth what it cost.

 

“You,” Han snarled, rising to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process.

 

Snoke merely laughed. A heartless, dry, sinister chuckle that caused the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck to stand up. Leia raised a hand. The gesture was enough, but it stopped her consort from moving any further. It stopped Poe, who had begun to unsheathe his sword, the tiniest sliver of blade now visible.

 

“The Night Court has decided to join the summer solstice festivities this year,” Snoke announced, that evil grin still stretched across his scarred cheeks.

 

“No,” Rey heard Finn whisper behind him, and Rey felt as his legs gave out; as he fell to the seat behind him.

 

“Over my dead body,” Poe threatened, fully revealing his sword now, the blade outstretched in the direction of Snoke and Ben.

 

But it was Leia that remained calm. Remained steady and composed. It was Leia who was acting as if she had prepared for this moment, had expected it even. And maybe she had. Because she was the queen. She was the sovereign of the day court and belonged to one of the oldest bloodlines of fae.

 

Because she was not supposed to shake. She was not supposed to even quiver.

 

So with her voice steady and loud and clear, the queen spoke. “Of course. The Day Court is always open and welcome to our northern brethren.”

 

And then to the rest of her court she turned, once again, looking to each and every member, fae and mortal alike.

 

“Let the Summer Solstice festivities begin.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They don’t fight like you. I’ve never seen-” Again the words got stuck like a glob of peanut butter in the middle of her throat. Rey wanted to curse at herself; wanted to shake her body and her mind and tell herself to get it together.
> 
> “Never seen what?” His tone was short; his words coming out in quick, choppy bursts.
> 
> “I’ve never seen someone fight like you do. I’ve never seen anyone move like that.”
> 
> * * *
> 
> let the summer solstice festivities begin.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182242012@N03/48476155241/in/dateposted-public/)

“You cannot let them do this! They’re here to spy! There is absolutely no way that Snoke wants good relations after all this time.”

 

“Poe.”

 

“For Maker’s sake, if they wanted to earn trust, appearing out of the damn dark in the middle of your speech isn’t how to do.”

 

“ _Poe_.”

 

“He’s up to something. I can feel it in my bones. We need to have him watched. We need to look into anyone he talks to. Anyone he fucking smiles at, or even looks the wrong way. He’s going to try and pull something over us. A- a bargain or just _something_.”

 

“ _ **Poe**_!”

 

Leia raised her voice. Leia _never_ raised her voice. Even when Poe was on a rant. Even when Poe was just gaining momentum, unable to stop, like a barrel rolling down a steep hill. It was usually easier to just walk away. It was usually easier to let him go, to get all of his thoughts and feelings and words out of his system.

 

And yet… Leia yelled. Leia never yelled. And yet here she was doing just that. At Poe of all fae.

 

Rey winced. Finn shifted awkwardly, taking a step back further, and Poe... Poe stopped, his lips parted in shock and his face looking as if he had been slapped.

 

In Leia’s defense, she closed her eyes, raising a hand adorned with various jewel toned rings to rub at her temples, an apologetic look stretched thin across her face. “I did not mean to snap at you Poe. I understand your concerns.”

 

The unspoken ‘but’ came in the form of a long pause. Except Leia didn’t carry on. The excuse didn’t come. She just gave Poe a long hard look. And Poe... Poe merely just nodded in reply.

 

Suddenly, Rey felt as if she was being kept out of the loop once again. No, it wasn’t just a feeling. It was a fact. It was natural for Poe and Leia to lie by silence, by just not admitting the truth. It happened often. It was nothing but another reminder that her and Finn were mortals and were thus not privy to every secret and plot of the royal court.

 

It made sense. Because their minds could be glamoured. Because they could easily fall drunk off of strong wine, their lips growing loser and loser with every sip. They could fall into a bargain. Their meek lives could be threatened. There were a million and one reasons for Rey and Finn to be kept in the dark and still… still it hurt. Leia had always said she loved her children equally. Had always said that Poe’s glowing skin and faerie gifts didn’t make him any more precious to her than Finn or Rey.

 

Faeries could not tell lies and yet... yet somehow Rey did not think her guardian was telling the whole truth.

 

“What?” The word slipped from Rey’s lips before she even realized it. “What aren’t you saying? What aren’t you telling us?”

 

 _Trust me,_ her mind was screaming. _I am worthy, I am capable. Let me in. Let me know._

 

Instead Leia just gave her a tight smile. The same kind she had given the court, as she concluded her speech once Snoke and the other members of the Night Court had settled in. The same smile that looked flawless on her lips but did not quite meet her eyes.

 

The moment the fae began to disperse and the tables were being cleared, Leia had exited through a side door. Poe had been on her heels, with Rey right behind him and Finn bringing up the rear. They followed her to her private study, two of the palace guards stationed outside of the door.

 

Han had stayed behind, Chewbacca too. Now Rey realized it was to keep an eye on Snoke.

 

To keep an eye on Ben.

 

Except no one was talking about Ben. Snoke, yes. Everything was about Snoke or the Night Court or his ‘inner circle’. But so far, not one person had mentioned Ben, whether by name or even just hinting at the man that had used to be their son. Their brother. Their family. Who was still his blood.

 

Rey felt her brow furrow, the wheels in her mind beginning to turn. But then Leia was turning towards her, a gentle hand on her shoulder and a kind look on her face. “We’ve prepared for something like this. We have systems in place for hiccups in the plan. Don’t fret about it, dear. We have it handled.”

 

_You are not strong. You are not capable. You are a hindrance more than a help._

 

So Rey bit her tongue. She ignored the face that Poe was flashing her; an expression that was a mix of guilt and duty.

 

Poe wasn’t going to tell her, no matter how hard she begged or pleaded or tried. He was a roadblock; a dead end. He loved her. He was her brother in every sense of the word and yet… and yet Leia was his mother. His queen. He would be loyal to her until his last breath.

 

And then with a pat on Rey’s shoulder, Leia turned to make her way out of the room, Poe once again nipping at her heels.

 

Because they had things to do. They had situations to handle.

 

Suddenly all Rey wanted to do was find her staff and a partner to spar. She would take a bag of wheat; would rather have something she could just hit. Anything to get this frustration out, this feeling of uselessness. She just wanted to have control.

 

“What are we going to do?”

 

She had almost forgot about Finn. Her best friend. Her voice of reason. Her healer. He would want to skip the festivities tonight. He would want to stay in their rooms, with food snuck from the kitchens, and only each other for company.

 

Finn liked to fix wounds, not inflict them.

 

Sometimes Rey wished she was more like Finn.

 

“Nothing.” She flashed him a tight smile. It was unintentionally the same smile that Leia had given her just a moment before. Glancing towards the door, Rey took a step forward. “They have everything under control. It’ll be fine.”

 

Thank the maker that Rey could tell lies.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was spent so busy that Rey almost forgot about the latest arrivals.

 

Almost.

 

The breakfast was the only thing held inside of the castle. The rest of the day was spent outside. Tables littered the grounds, covered in platters of even more food; grapes and cheeses, stuffed olives, figs, dried apricots and cured meats. It was a wonder anyone had room after breakfast, and it was an even bigger surprise that everyone would still be hungry for the big meal that evening.

 

There was music in the air, and together the fae danced, their beautiful faces tilted back towards the sun, and their shimmering skin glowing in the daylight. It was an enticing image, one that lured numerous mortals. The humans danced, even as their feet ached and the beads of sweat grew, dripping down the back of their necks.

 

No one pulled them out. The humans didn’t ask either. Yet their presence was enough of a reminder to Rey, that no matter how seductive the music got, she kept her distance.

 

Everyone was drinking and dancing and eating. Crowns of fresh flowers weaved together adorned many heads. For some, it was the only thing they wore, their naked bodies on full display for all to see.

 

Because the Summer Solstice represented rebirth. It represented a new year, a new beginning yes. But also fertility. The start of new life.

 

Children were rare amongst the fae. Most were lucky to get one child, maybe two throughout the entirety of their immortal lives.

 

It was why mortal babies were so enticing. Why stories of faeries snatching sleeping babes from their cribs were popular in the mortal realm once upon a time.

 

Rey averted her gaze from a group of four of five faeries tumbling around in a bed of flowers, their limbs so entwined it was hard to pinpoint exactly how many fae were involved, let alone who was touching who.

 

Conception might be rare, but there certainly was a lot of trying.

 

Doing her best to ignore the sight and sound of the breathy moans, Rey continued to walk the grounds of the palace. The tournament would be happening soon. Poe was of course, going to compete, as well as a handful of other faeries that she knew, whether from friendships with Poe or stations around the palace. Rey’s own fingers itched in anticipation. She had wanted to participate so badly. For the past three years she had begged Leia to allow her to compete; had pleaded and promised to just about anything just to have an opportunity to try.

 

The tournament was the biggest event of the Summer Solstice. The faerie youth of the kingdom were all meant to participate. It was essentially a giant sparring match. Except everyone was watching, bets were placed and the stakes were high.

 

The fae were a proud race. They thought of themselves not only as beautiful, but cunning and strong.

 

There was nothing more harmful than a faerie scorned. Sometimes it was when the most twisted, harsh bargains were sworn.

 

As usual, Leia had denied Rey the chance to compete.

 

” _Please, Leia. I’m ready. I’ve been working so hard.”_

 

Her queen’s ‘no’ had stung. This year, more than others. Maybe because Rey was still sore from her fight with Poe. Maybe because she was still being teased; still heard the whispers that followed her through the palace halls.

 

She just wanted to prove herself. She just wanted to be given a chance to try.

 

Instead she was to sit on the sidelines for yet another year. Alone. Because Poe was competing and Finn was helping in the med tent, handing out salves and remedies to those in need.

 

Everyone had a place. Everyone knew where to go and what was expected. And then there was her. What was Rey’s job? What was her duty? So far it felt as if her existence amounted to walking the grounds in a pretty dress. Until she walked back to her room in the palace to change into her _other_ pretty dress for the evening feast tonight.

 

Sometimes Rey wondered if the problem was with her. Because she was lucky. She had in many ways struck gold, by taking Luke’s hand in that fateful night. No longer did Rey’s belly rumble and ache with hunger for days on end. No longer did she need to fight tooth and nail for just a scrap of food. She had a roof over her head; a bed to call her own.

 

But in some ways, that little girl scavenging on the streets of Jakku felt more free.

 

Because she still had to sleep with one eye open.

 

Because, despite Leia’s care and Finn’s brotherly love and Poe’s loyalty and devotion, she still felt like nothing. At least at Plutt’s she knew her role and she knew her place.

 

“Are you competing?”

 

The question jostled out of her thoughts, and a tremble traveled down her spine. The voice was unfamiliar; a deep strange rumble. But even before Rey could turn her head, even before she caught sight of the man speaking, she knew who the voice belonged to.

 

The man who shined like the moonlight. The man dressed in darkness with the long black hair.

 

Ben.

 

He was standing about two feet away from where Rey had been perched, leaning against the wooden fence that contained the tournament field. She turned her head, looking him over and instantly feeling her cheeks warm.

 

She lived among the fae. She saw handsome, beautiful faces everywhere she turned. And yet this man, with the roman nose, the full lips and the skin dotted with beauty marks; with freckles and moles. This was the man that caused her stomach to churn and a rush of heat between her thighs.

 

Rey didn’t get flustered. She didn’t oogle and giggle over the fae that crossed her paths. Not to say that she hadn’t been attracted to men before. There had been the childhood crush on Poe which had lasted until he had opened his mouth. Ten minutes it had taken for a childish infatuation to turn into brotherly love. And then last fall, the… whatever you wanted to call it with Del, a nomadic mortal with a talent for crafting swords and blades. He had been stationed in Theeds all summer, and Rey had visited his temporary shop three times before she even got the nerve to talk to him. A month later they had kissed. He was due to leave the following week, moving his shop down to the sandy shores of Scarif at the southern tip of Naboo.

 

Sometimes Rey wondered if she only made a move because she knew there was an expiration date on Del. He wasn’t going to stick around. Not for her. He was older, in his mid twenties while Rey had just turned eighteen.

 

Then again a handful of years was nothing in the faerie realm.

 

It had felt good, to be wanted by someone. To feel a warm body pressed against her own. To have someone else scratch the itch that sometimes plagued her between her legs in the middle of the night.

 

And it felt good to be in control. To be in charge and in command. It felt good to just do something without having to think; without having to ask permission or weight the pros and cons.

 

It had felt good to use someone to gain what she wanted.

 

Maybe nine years amongst the fae was rubbing off on her more than she thought.

 

But Del… Del had been good. Sweet, kind, and exactly what she had expected and needed.

 

Nothing like this.. nothing like the rush that came running at her, all engines going, full speed ahead.

 

Ben was a tidal wave.

 

Ben hit her in a way that was unexpected. A wave that just kept pounding. Wave after wave with a relentless pace.

 

And she hadn’t even spoken to him yet. Hadn’t even answered him. Hadn’t even exchanged a single word.

 

He cocked an eyebrow. The movement was small. Barely a facial twitch. It was more subtle than clearing your throat or repeating the question. But it was enough.

 

Rey jolted to a start, turning away from the prince of the Night Court. She gave a small shake of her head, buying time until she could trust her voice without worried about it breaking.

 

She was worse than when a teenage Finn found himself around a pretty boy.

 

“No, I’m not.” Rey paused, risking a quick glance over her shoulder. He had Leia’s eyes. That’s why they looked so familiar. Han’s mouth. Maybe not identical in shape or size but… similar. They had the same spirit. The same quirk in the corner of their lips.

 

He resembled his parents in a more subtle way. In a way that you didn’t see the genetics at first glance, but the more you knew them; the more you stared and studied. That’s when you saw it. The familial resemblance.

 

Rey wasn’t sure if that made her feel more uncertain or comforted.

 

“Do you… fight?”

 

It took all of her will power to not look back at Ben again. To keep her head straight, her eyes trained on the servants and squires performing the last minute preparations for the trial. Somewhere, under the coverage of various canvas tents, the participants would be preparing. Poe would be stretching; would be hopping from foot to foot, a bundle of energy, sparks practically popping from his fingertips. In another tent would be Finn, mixing up different balms and working with the other healers, all prepping for the worst but also not expecting to be of much use. Faeries could heal. Faeries were immortal.

 

She felt his presence approaching. She could feel him standing behind her. Not close enough to touch. Not close enough to beside her. But not a few feet away. Now he was maybe two, three at the most.

 

“Don’t we all?” Rey countered back, unable to keep her gaze trained forward anymore. She watched as he came to rest his forearms on the top of the fence. She watched as Ben now looked out onto the tournament field along with the wooden platform that stood before it. The dais where Leia would sit. Where Han would be at her side. Where Rey was expected to watch the match take place.

 

She expected to see something on his face. Regret maybe? Longing? Even revenge. Why that expectation was there, Rey did not know. Because she did not know this man. She knew nothing about him, other than his name and his heritage. Even the stories she had heard about him were sparse. They mostly came from Poe when he drunk too much and was feeling nostalgic.

 

No, Rey did not know this fae at all. Even having this conversation, as minimal as it was, could be considered a betrayal to her court. She was surprised a handmaiden hadn’t been sent to break them apart. She was surprised Poe himself, needing to prove himself as the hero of the narrative once more, didn’t appear out of thin air to tug her away.

 

But Rey wasn’t a fair maiden in distress. She did _not_ need rescuing. She could hold her own.

 

Even against Snoke’s apprentice.

 

Then he snorted. The noise was dry, sarcastic. _If only you knew_ , Rey read between the lines. Ben didn’t say anything more. The silence now felt even more deafening; the air felt thick and it became too much. Rey had to fill it with words. Had to do something to break the tension.

 

“What about you? Did you sign up?”

 

Even she knew that she was falling into the trap. Rey knew it was a stupid move. He had stopped asking questions; had stopped trying to make conversation. But now she was playing right into his hand. He had probably been sent by Snoke to spy. Or maybe to keep her busy; distracted. Or maybe she _was_ the distraction. Maybe Snoke’s spies had miscalculated her relationship with the future king of the Day Court. Maybe where there was nothing but a sibling love, they thought sparks flew.

 

Maybe they were hoping to anger Poe by Ben’s close proximity to Rey.

 

Maker, if they only knew.

 

Whatever the reason, Rey knew the more she talked to Ben, the more risk she was taking. She didn’t know what kind of magic he possessed. She did not know what his gift was. After all, words could be just as sharp as knives. They could be just as damning.

 

Long pauses were not uncommon in the faerie realm. When you could not tell a lie, sometimes you had to be more creative in your answers. Especially if you were trying to hide something. Especially if there was something that you did not want to give away.

 

And sometimes the fae were so used to taking their time with their words, that the cadence of the speech slowed down all together. When you were immortal there was no rush. When you were immortal you were not racing against time.

 

Poe was an anomaly. He spoke to quickly, didn’t put enough thought into his words. It had gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion, and had caused more than his fair share of scrapes and fights.

 

Rey punched him once when she asked how she looked and he had told her _exactly_ what he thought.

 

“I did not sign up.”

 

Which could mean many things. It could mean that he was not participating, that he had not signed up. Or it could mean that he had not signed himself up, but perhaps someone else had. Or it could mean that his name wasn’t officially listed but he was still planning to fight. A fight like perhaps the Night Court attacking the Day Court in the middle of the longest day of the year.

 

Read between the lines, Luke had taught her. Take every word a faerie said with a grain of salt.

 

Sometimes Rey wondered if the man with the beard remembered that these were his people. That he was a fae too. Sometimes she wondered if spending so much in the mortal world had left Luke feeling more human than faerie.

 

She gave a nonchalant sort of nod in response, as once again she turned to face forward. Rey knew what she should do in this situation. She should make an excuse. Should come up with some reason to leave. Leia was going to be looking for her soon. She would probably send a handmaiden or servant to come looking for Rey, assuming that she was in the med tent with Finn or perhaps checking in on Poe one final time before the match.

 

It wouldn’t be good if anyone spotted Rey here with Ben.

 

And they were bound to be spotted. They were hardly tucked away into a hidden corner. And in Naboo, even the grass whispered secrets to the wind and the trees. There was no where to hide from the eyes of the fae.

 

But just as she opened her mouth; just as she parted her lips to speak, nothing came out. Her words were locked in her throat.

 

“I should let you go.”

 

It was Ben who gave her the way out. Ben who provided her with a means to leave. So that was Rey did. Because it was easy. It was an exit that only required minimum effort on her behalf. A nod of the head, a few footsteps in the direction of the wooden dais. A few more footsteps away from him.

 

It was the right thing to do. Rey knew that. It was smart. It was sensible. But why did it feel so hard to pull away? Why did it feel like she was going the wrong way?

 

* * *

 

“Teach me to fight.”

 

It had taken her most of the night trying to track him down. It didn’t help that Dormé had shown up, dragging her back inside the castle to change into her evening dress.

 

It was beautiful. It was golden yellow like the sun, with various buds and flowers; leaves and delicate designs over the bodice. It fell off her shoulders, the fabric light and gauzy. Ribbons all shades of soft pastels had been wrapped around her forearms, and fresh flowers had been woven into a crown that adorned her head. Her hair was still curled, cascading down her back.

 

She looked regal. Like a true fae. The design was based off of a dress that had belonged to Leia’s mother, the previous queen.

 

It was the most delicate and breathless thing Rey had ever worn.

 

And she did not care. Because her mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of him.

 

Ben. She needed to find him.

 

Because never before had she seen someone fight like that. Never before had she seen someone move like him. He didn’t walk across the field. He didn’t rush, didn’t run. No, it was if he was moving through a lake or some other body of water, his large form gliding from one point to another, leaving everyone destroyed in his path.

 

It would be troubling if it wasn’t so beautiful.

 

Rey knew she should feel troubled for finding it so captivating.

 

He had had everyone, including her, on the edge of their seats. Because person by person, fae by fae he was dominating the competition.

 

Rey couldn’t bring herself to even glance at Leia, seated on her throne just a couple feet away.

 

A gasp had rang through the audience. Ben didn’t even need to use his sword; didn’t need to use the blade. No, he was above that. He used nothing but the hilt, slamming it into the stomach of a fae who stepped into his path. With something that could only be described as elegance, as grace, Ben managed to knock this fae off their feet with nothing more than the power of one hand, before slamming them into the ground.

 

The faerie didn’t get up.

 

The faerie didn’t move a single muscle, didn’t even twitch.

 

Maybe Finn would have more work than usual in the medical tent.

 

The tournament was usually bloody. It was a chance for the warriors of Naboo to show off their skill and prowess. It was a chance to be seen, to be noticed. It was a chance to maybe be invited to join the queens guard. An opportunity to move up in the ranks. A chance for you to show promise and talent. It was how Han recruited squires and agents for the Falcons. It was how the generals in Leia’s army discovered their right hand men and women.

 

It was what Rey hoped for. That someone would see use in her. That someone would see that she was capable of doing something, of doing _good._

 

In a way, Rey was glad she was not in this fight. Not because it would have inevitably meant she would have crossed paths and swords with Ben. No, because how could anyone else be noticed when he was dominating the field? Rey would be surprised if anyone got recruited from this year’s tournament. All eyes were on the prince of the Night Court.

 

And now, as the man dressed in head to toe black, looking very much like the night from which he came from, was headed straight for Poe.

 

Poe.

 

Rey had almost forgotten about Poe. Poe who had been holding his own across the arena. He had been doing well, or at least Rey had to assume. Because Poe always did well. He was the reigning champion the last eight seasons. No one had dethroned him; no had usurped the future king. And it wasn’t because of his destiny. It wasn’t because he was now Leia’s heir. It was because Poe was good at what he did. Poe practiced, but it wasn’t just about how much hard work he spent doing the drills over and over again.

 

No, Poe was good at battles because, well, he just was that good.

 

It frustrated Rey to no end.

 

Because he was already essentially a faerie prince. He had the world at his finger tips. And he didn’t even have to try.

 

Now it seemed that Poe’s reign as Summer Solstice tournament champion might be coming to an end.

 

Everyone was absolutely silent.

 

And then, there was nothing but the sound of clashing swords. There was not a single whisper in the air. Not a single rustle of leaves on the trees or the sound of the cool breeze on the first day of the summer season.

 

No one dared to move. No one dared to speak. No one dared to breathe.

 

Ben’s movements were large; powerful. He used his stature and size to try and overpower Poe. He swung his longsword in wide, broad strokes and for a moment it was working. For a moment Rey watched as her foster brother buckled under the weight. Even from this distance, she could see the beads of sweat beginning to form on his tan skin.

 

But where as Ben had strength on his side, Poe had agility. He was smaller of the two fae. But that gave him the advantage of speed. Just when Ben’s sword pushed against Poe’s, the queen’s ward was able to pivot, twisting his body out and away from the attack.

 

Maybe the final spar of the tournament was more evenly matched.

 

Except this wasn’t a tournament. No, this was personal. This was political.

 

This could be the start of war.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Rey noticed the Queen’s Guard slowly inching towards the fence that lined the perimeter of the arena. Again, Rey could not even as much as breathe in Leia’s direction. Because these were her sons. The one she gave birth to, and the other which she raised. At one point, they were both sons to her. They were both her children which she intended to raise side by side.

 

Either outcome was damning. If Ben won, it would be the pride. The knowledge that this was his rightful place. Winning the Summer Solstice tournament. Just being in the Court of Day. Leia could close her eyes; could pretend that the betrayal had never happened. That Ben had never been seduced by the dark side.

 

But in doing so, she betrayed her love for Poe. She betrayed his steadfast loyalty. His passion. His commitment to her court and her family and her people.

 

She betrayed the son that had stuck around. The son that had stepped up; the one who had tried to fill the gaping hole, had tried to pick up the pieces shattered by Ben.

 

And if Ben won… if the heir to the court of Night beat the heir to the court of Day…

 

Rey had not wanted to think about that outcome. She had not wanted to think of the message that would send. Did not want to think about the ripples across the pond of politics that it would cause.

 

She was tempted to close her eyes. She was tempted to turn her head; to look away and not watch. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t tare her eyes away from his dark form even for a moment; even to blink.

 

Ben had him. Ben was pressing his sword; his body, his whole form into Poe and her brother was struggling. And then, suddenly he wasn’t. Suddenly Ben was stumbling forward, tumbling towards the muddy earth.

 

It was the first mistake Rey had ever seen him make.

 

But it was a crucial one. It was critical. And then Poe was kicking; was thrusting Ben forward with the bottom of his mood caked boot, and once more Ben stumbled forward. He was trying to regain his momentum. He was trying to swing his body around, sword high in the air.

 

Poe had his sword pointed forward, the tip of the blade barely brushing against the Adam’s apple that bobbed in Ben’s throat.

 

A horn blew.

 

The tournament was over.

 

Cheers had erupted from the crowd, the tension leaving the air. And then Poe was being lifted in the air. Was being crowned with a crown of woven vines and flowers. King of the Summer Solstice. Victor. Winner.

 

Ben disappeared into the crowd.

 

He just vanished all together, practically evaporating into thin air, leaving behind no trace to follow. And he had stayed that way, until hours later, when Rey finally found him him. He was on the outskirts of the celebration on the palace grounds. The sun was just beginning to set, the sky now a blend of different hues of pinks and oranges. It gave a soft glow to everyone and everything, which was only aided by the small pyres stationed throughout, which had just been lit.

 

Ben had been beside one of the smaller fire pits, seated on an overturned log, a plate of untouched food on the ground beside him. Part of Rey wondered if he had gotten that food himself. If he had actually stood in line with the other fae, with the other members of his old court. Or if he had a squire; had a servant to do his bidding and see to his needs.

 

After all, he _was_ considered the prince of the Night. Surely that would warrant having someone get you food. Especially food that you would demand and then not touch.

 

Not that Rey could blame him. It wouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone if Ben was poisoned.

 

“Teach me to fight like that.” Rey repeated the words for the second time, taking a step forward, her lips pressed together in a serious line. She was not going to leave here without an answer. She was not going to walk away from this conversation without getting what she wanted. She was refusing to back down.

 

There was a pause. A beat. A moment of silence in which she thought maybe, just maybe this was him somehow saying yes. Maybe just maybe this was him agreeing and then…

 

“Nice dress.”

 

His gaze burned. She could feel it seeping into her core, past the layers of cloth and skin and muscle and bone. His words were dipped in sarcasm. Practically soaking in it. And his stare… his eyes were going to eat her alive.

 

Rey growled. No, she snarled back, flashing her teeth like an angry wolf as she stepped forward once again. She watched as his eyes darted down to the space between their bodies, growing slimmer by the moment. She watched him swallow; saw the movement at his throat. They were standing that close. Mere inches a part. But Rey wasn’t going to step back down. She wasn’t going to give him the courtesy to make sure he was alright. Because this wasn’t about him; this wasn’t about him feeling comfortable or at ease.

 

“Forget the dress. Forget the ribbons and the flowers and the hair. I don’t give a shit about any of that. What I want is to be taught to fight.” What she didn’t say, was that she wanted to be able to win.

 

He stood up off of his perch on the overturned log. Rey had forgotten how… how large he was. His shoulders were broad; wide enough that she wondered if he could even fit through a doorway. And he was tall. He towered over her, so much that she had to tilt her chin up; had to bring her gaze up to his. She barely came up past his chin. And now that he was standing, their bodies were that much closer to each other.

 

Rey didn’t want to think about what this looked like to an outsider’s eyes. She didn’t want to think about what a quick glance said about the situation; about their close proximity. About the way her chin was tilted upwards and the way his head was bent down, as if they were going to meet half way.

 

Another beat. Another pause. Another moment where time seemed to stand still and then...

 

“You have swordsmen here. You have knights and soldiers. You have _Poe._ Surely you’re not lacking in tutors and teachers here.”

 

Already she was shaking her head, her fingers quickly raising to brush away the curls that fell forward into her eyes. “No. _No._ They can fight but-” Her voice trailed off momentarily, her teeth clenching together. Because this wasn’t easy. This was breaking probably a million different rules and codes and laws. Maker, what would Luke say? What would Leia? Poe? Finn? They wouldn’t understand. They didn’t get it.

 

Not to mention that this was probably playing right into the palm of Snoke’s hand. This was probably some sort of part of his twisted game; his cruel plan. She was a puppet on strings. Strings that were in Ben’s hands.

 

But at this moment Rey didn’t care. At this moment there was not anything that Rey wanted more in life. It was a moment she was willing to bargain for.

 

_Never make a bargain with a faerie, even if your life depends on it._

 

She gave a shake of her head, trying to push the words, the warning from the front of her mind.

 

“They don’t fight like you. I’ve never seen-” Again the words got stuck like a glob of peanut butter in the middle of her throat. Rey wanted to curse at herself; wanted to shake her body and her mind and tell herself to get it together.

 

“Never seen what?” His tone was short; his words coming out in quick, choppy bursts.

 

“I’ve never seen someone fight like you do. I’ve never seen anyone move like that.”

 

It wasn’t much. It wasn’t a flowing, eloquently spoken compliment. Rey wasn’t kissing his ass. She wasn’t trying to suck up to him, in hopes that he would agreed. She was stating the facts; speaking the truth. Because she had never seen anyone manuever the way he did on a battlefield. And if she wanted to prove herself… if she wanted to prove her worth and her value, to show Leia and Han, Poe and Finn, and Luke and Chewy and the people of Naboo that she wasn’t some mere mortal, born of the dirt and destined to decay in the earth… This was her way.

 

This was her way to being worthy enough of a faerie’s help; of their magic.

 

This was the way she would be able to find her parents.

 

“Make a bargain with me then.”

 

Rey felt the breath leave her lungs. Her entire body went rigid and still.

 

_It’s a trap. It’s a trap. It’s a trap._

 

She could hear Luke’s voice, practically bellowing, screaming in her mind.

 

_Never make a bargain with a faerie._

 

Ben was just staring at her now, the faintest trace of a smirk twitching in the corners of his lips. The lips that were so eerily similar to his father’s. He was testing her; was baiting her. Because no mortal was foolish enough to make a bargain with a faerie. No member of Leia’s court; one of her wards, was stupid enough to strike a bargain with the heir to the Night Court.

 

“Fine.”

 

Everyone knew not to strike a bargain with a faerie.

 

Everyone knew it was worth than a death sentence. Knew that it was practically signing your life and soul and mind away.

 

Everyone except Rey.

 

Because Ben was her only hope.

 

* * *

 

Her hands would not stop shaking. No matter how many times she clenched them; no matter how many times she curled her fingers in towards her fists, her nails beginning to dig into the soft flesh of her palms. Her pace was quick; she pushed through the throngs of people, side stepping out of the way of the drunk mortals and fae.

 

His words kept ringing in her ears; kept replaying and echoing inside of her mind.

 

“ _A trade. I’ll make a trade with you.”_

 

His tone had been casual. His words nonchalant, as he picked at a stray thread off the sleeve of his black tunic. He had changed out of his sparring gear; out of the black leathers and hides that he wore as a light armor for the tournament. But there was still flecks of dirt and debris on his face, blending in with the smattering of moles and freckles that dotted his pale skin.

 

His hair had still been damp; still slightly greasy from the perspiration and work he had put forth in the arena. But he had stood there; had acted like he was in his princely finery. Acted like Rey’s mere presence was boring him. Like she was wasting his time. Like she was beneath him.

 

As if she hadn’t offered herself up on a silver platter.

 

As if she was not putty in his hand.

 

All of Luke’s rules, all of Leia’s lessons gone entirely out the window.

 

“ _Two weeks. Two weeks with me at the Night Court.”_

 

Rey could still feel the brick in her stomach. She could still feel the weight of the bargain on her shoulders; in the pit of her abdomen. In the tightness of her chest. It was all over her body, creeping and leaking into every corner and crevice. Every vein, artery and every breath she took.

 

It was taking over her. Rey could feel it. She could feel the way the magic was spreading through her. Their bargain. Their trade. Their deal.

 

“ _Five days._ ”

 

She had tried to counter him. Because already her mind was spinning; already the wheels were turning on how she would do this. How _could_ she do this? Because Luke couldn’t know. Leia couldn’t know. Nor could Poe or Finn. Because they wouldn’t understand it. They would not understand her desperation. They could not possibly fathom why she, why _anyone_ would make a deal like this.

 

A deal with the devil.

 

Or technically, the devil’s apprentice.

 

“ _Ten days.”_

 

Another moment. A pregnant pause.

 

“ _A week.”_

 

He had pressed his lips together. He was silent for a long time, and Rey swore she saw his eyes flit over her body. She swore he saw his gaze drift down over the dress, which was looking more and more golden; more shimmering and grand in the light of the sunset that basked over them.

 

And then, “ _Alright_.” Ben had agreed to it. One week. Seven days out of the month. Every month. That was only.. what? Twelve weeks out of the year? Eighty-four days. Eighty-four days out of twelve months. For the rest of her life.

 

Except surely it would not be forever. Because Ben was a faerie, and faeries grew bored of their mortal play things. Eventually the bargain would be rendered null. Because eventually she would learn to fight like him. And then.. and then the trade would be even. The deal would be met.

 

If Rey was still alive.

 

If Rey was still in one piece, both her body and her mind.

 

If Rey could survive the Night Court.

 

Fuck, she didn’t even know when the deal would begin. Would he claim his trade a month from now? A week? Tomorrow? She didn’t even get the specifics from him; didn’t even hash out any of the details before she had turned and walked away.

 

Her head was still pounding. Her stomach gave a sharp churn. A metallic taste was in her mouth; on her tongue and on her cheeks, her lips and her teeth. The taste of magic. It was so similar to the coppery taste of blood.

 

If she closed her eyes for too long, all she could see was the glow. The brief burst of light and darkness that somehow simultaneously glowed from both their forms. The deal was done. The contract was binding.

 

She had sold her soul. Or at least a piece of it. A part. Because who needed their whole soul anyways? This would be worth it in the end. This had to be worth it in the end. Because if it wasn’t… if it didn’t lead her back...

 

“Rey! _Rey!”_

 

Poe was grinning, dancing with a group of his friends. Some Rey recognized, some she did not. Everyone was dressed up in their solstice best. Poe, too had changed but he wore a simple, loose white tunic, with cream colored pants that somehow managed to amplify his bronzed skin and the dark curls on top of his head. Gold glitter was painted onto his face, worn like a mask around his eyes, with stray flecks speckled over his cheeks. Poe still had on that ridiculous crown. The thing was so tall; it had to be so heavy, Rey wondered how he could even lift his head.

 

He was drunk. Poe was wasted on faerie wine, most likely celebrating his victory from earlier that day, no matter how small of a victory it had been.

 

A win was a win, after all.

 

“Come dance with us, Rey!” Poe was now pleading, hand dramatically outstretched towards her. A female fae had an arm draped over his shoulders. Her hair was a dark blonde; the type of color that always looked dull on mortal heads but on her… it was like liquid wheat. And of course her skin was shimmering, though Rey had a feeling it had nothing to do with body glitter.

 

Tallie. Rey thought her name was Tallie. She had met her before. She was nice, at least for a fae. And now she was joining in with Poe’s pleading. She added her voice to the mix, her words sounding like the crisp, clear song of a bird.

 

“Yes Rey! Come dance with us! Pretty please.”

 

And then also there was Kaydel. Kaydel who was somehow related to Leia. Who somehow fit on the long, complicated, twisted and knotted branches of the Skywalker-Organa-Solo-Naberrie family tree. Kaydel who was quiet, especially for a fae; was serious but fair and nice.

 

“Have a drink first.” Was her suggestion. And a drink… a drink didn’t sound like a bad idea. A drink would perhaps wash away the metallic taste from her mouth. A drink would drown out the sound of his voice in her head.

 

And then a goblet was being pushed into her hand, and Rey was taking a long sip. Faerie wine was different than it’s human counterpart. It was enticing. It tasted like the ripest of plums coated with sparkling rain and sunbursts were dancing on the tip of her tongue. It was suddenly the most delicious thing that Rey had ever tasted, and she couldn’t help but to drain the cup entirely, greedily and hungrily drinking down the sweet, mulberry colored liquid.

 

Already she was feeling better. Already his voice was beginning to fade from her mind. And then her goblet was refilling itself because of course _magic_ , and Rey was drinking again. The wine tasted just as good this time, but she was able to slow herself. Was able to only dribble the tiniest bits from the corner of her mouth, instead of the flowing waterfall like last time. It was a wonder she hadn’t spilled the wine straight down the front bodice of her dress, but wait… magic. Faerie seamstress magic. That’s right. There was magic.

 

The sound of the music grew louder and the song that was playing picked up it’s pace. Oh it sounded so good. The song and the wine… it all just seemed to be so _good_.

 

It felt good to forget. It felt good to let go. It felt good to be free to have fun. And if she was already breaking one rule, perhaps the most important rule of all, then why not just break them all? Why not drink the faerie wine? Why not join in on the dance? At least she might remember the selfish way she had acted this night. At least then she could not deal with the reality and repercussions of her trade until tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow. She would worry about all of that tomorrow.

 

As for tonight; as for the few hours of the summer solstice that she had left… Rey was going to drink and dance and have fun.

 

Tonight Rey was going to let go.

 

* * *

 

It was easy to loose track of how much wine she drank. To be honest, Rey wasn’t sure she would be able to tell someone, even if they had a sword aimed to her gut; a threat on her life. Because she was too busy dancing. Her feet had begun to hurt and her legs were aching. Droplets of perspiration began to form on her skin like /morning dew. But still she danced. She couldn’t stop. Even if she wanted to.

 

But why would she want to? No, Rey never wanted to stop dancing.

 

Or drinking. Every so often a goblet would appear before her on the end of an outstretched hand. And once again Rey would guzzle down the sweet liquid. Because dancing made her thirsty and the wine made the dancing more fun. It was a cycle. A never ending cycle.

 

Except her feet were aching, and she had lost her shoes and her body was feeling so tired. Because it had been a long day. Such a long day. And where was Poe? Poe had invited her to dance. And so had Tallie and Kaydel. But where were her friends? Where was Finn?

 

Where was Ben?

 

No. No, she didn’t want Ben. Ben meant a bargain. Ben meant trouble. No.. no Ben.

 

But yet…

 

Maybe she needed to stop dancing. Just for a moment. A minute. Rey needed such a tiny break and then she would be ready to dance some more. Except the song wouldn’t end and her feet wouldn’t stop moving. Even as the faeries around her began to drift away; as they took their seats around the large pyre.

 

Rey couldn’t stop dancing. Even when her mind was telling her body to stop; was asking and pleading with her limbs to just pause for a moment, her form kept moving.

 

But she also didn’t want to stop. Even as a comment along the lines of ‘dance for us little mortal’ reached her ears; as laughter sounded around them, even though Rey knew that laughter was at her, not with her, she didn’t want to stop. It was such a beautiful sound so Rey began to laugh too. Because this was fun, right? And certainly they weren’t really laughing at her. No, she just needed to join in. She needed to dance with them and drink with them and laugh with them. Their laughter rang clean and clear in the air. It was almost as seductive as the music.

 

They were all so beautiful. Even after the sun had set. Even after the light of day faded and the shortest night of the year began.

 

Even as they mocked her.

 

They were still prettier than a picture.

 

Her laughter seemed to fuel them. Seemed to give them reason to egg her on.

 

“I think I want to stop dancing.” Rey finally found herself saying. It hurt to get the words out. It took all of her focus; all of her concentration and power to just say it. And even then it was through strained teeth and lips, as if her body was trying to hold the words in. Rey didn’t even know who she was talking too. She didn’t recognize any of these terribly beautiful faces. She didn’t know who they were. And she was moving faster; spinning as the song picked up pace. It was hard to tell who was who. Not when it was dark. Not when their faces were painted and decorated.

 

“Drink more.” Someone commanded, pressing the goblet to her lips. So Rey obeyed, her feet still moving, her body swaying to the music, the skirt of her yellow dress billowing around her.

 

There was more noise. Talking. Voices were growing louder, but Rey could not make out what they were saying. Pretty. They were all so pretty. With their glowing skin. With their cat like eyes. With their pointed ears and pearly white teeth. So much beauty.

 

And then someone was there. Someone’s fingers were curling around her arm. Their grip was firm; was tight but also soft. Gentle. And it was that grip that was pulling her away. That grip that was tugging her out of the dance. It was getting her away from the spell; away from the faeries that were protesting. The fae that were saying that they ‘were just having a little fun’, and ‘what were mortals good for anyways?’

 

Faeries could not tell lies.

 

This is what they thought of mortals. This is what Leia’s subjects thought of the queen’s ward.

 

_You are nothing._

 

The sounds of the dancing and laughter; the music and the chatter began to fade. The summer solstice was still going strong. It would continue throughout the night, until the early signs of dawn. It always did. Even after the queen retired to her quarters for the night. By this point, Rey and Finn were usually in their own rooms, or maybe each others, reflecting on the day and the excitement. Swapping stories about things they saw and things they heard.

 

Rey had never stayed this late. Not when the wine was flowing freely. Not when the faeries were tipsy and beginning to feel bold. Not when they were looking for entertainment.

 

Even when that entertainment was under the protection of the queen.

 

Her stomach gave a sharp jolt, and Rey suddenly stopped. Her legs were so tired. She was hot; too warm and sweaty and she just wanted to sit.

 

So she did just that. Her legs gave away, as she dropped to the ground, her dress riding up slightly, exposing her bare feet and shins. The fresh breeze felt good; felt refreshing and to sit… to sit felt absolutely luxurious.

 

It was only then that Rey turned her head to look; that she went to see who had saved her. Because Rey was certain that she would of kept dancing. She wouldn’t of been able to stop until she was pulled out. And that wouldn’t of happened until someone came looking for her. Someone that knew her well enough that they would ruin the faerie’s fun.

 

She figured it was maybe someone from the Queen’s guard. Maybe one of Poe’s close friends. Maybe a handmaiden, sent by Leia to track her down.

 

It was Ben.

 

Rey felt her stomach give another sharp churn, and before she knew it she was leaning forward on her hands and knees, vomiting into the grass.

 

She wasn’t sure if it was the wine or Ben that caused such a strong reaction.

 

Either way her head was pounding. Her mouth felt dry; felt like it had been wiped clean and nothing but starchy, scratchy cotton had been left in it’s place.

 

“Out is better than in.”

 

Rey could practically hear the heavy sigh of annoyance in his voice. Wiping the back of her hand across her lips, she glanced up at his tall form. Her eyes were narrowed, her jaw set. She didn’t know what was worse; that Ben had seen her like that; had seen her laughing with them, as they laughed at her. Had seen her throwing her hands in the air and twirling her skirts like some brainless ditz of a maiden.

 

Or that he had been the one to save her from it.

 

It wasn’t the cruelest of pranks the fae had pulled on her. But it was still unnerving. Because these were supposed to be her people. These were the faeries that served and respected Leia. They shared the same home; the same lands and the same court.

 

This was how the Day Court treated mortals under the protection of their queen.

 

Rey didn’t even want to think about how the Night Court treated humans.

 

She didn’t know how she was going to survive a day there, let alone the first week. She didn’t know what she was going to endure; how she was going to push through it.

 

Rey had survived a lot in her life. Hunger, homelessness, feeling pushed aside, unwanted and unloved.

 

The Night Court was going to be the harder than all of that combined.

 

Slowly Rey moved to stand, pushing her hands off of the ground. Her legs were still shaking. Her knees felt as if they might buckle. But Rey refused. She needed to get back to the castle. She needed to find Poe or Finn or just someone, anyone that was safe. Anyone that she could trust or rely on.

 

She needed to put distance between herself and Ben.

 

“I need- I need-” The excuse fell silent on her lips. For what did it matter? Rey just moved to turn, her attempt to storm off very feeble and poorly executed. It didn’t take much for Ben to follow her. In fact, he moved at a leisurely pace, barely a step or two behind her.

 

Rey didn’t want to go back to where the dancing was. She didn’t want to walk through the heart of the celebrations, even though that was the most direct route back to the palace.

 

Instead she moved along the outskirts of the grounds. Where the light from the fire pits still reached; where the flames still glowed. But it was on the very edge. Only a few more steps to the left and Rey would be hidden in the shadows; entirely cloaked by the darkness of the night.

 

It was a risk, walking through the dark with the heir apparent to the Court of Night. But it was also smart.

 

Because being seen with Ben was not a good idea.

 

Being seen with Ben would lead to rumors. Would lead to questions and speculation.

 

So the darkness was her getaway plan. She wouldn’t be able to run. Fuck, she barely could walk. So veering away from the glow of the party and into the shadows of the grounds was the best she got.

 

“ _Always have an exit strategy_ ,” Luke had told her time and time again.

 

Usually Rey had two.

 

“Why did you even do that?” Ben cleared his throat, now stepping in time with her own short strides. Rey kept looking ahead. She refused to look at him; refused to see the soft brown eyes of his mother looking back at her. She refused to see the way his shoulder length hair blew in the gentle breeze.

 

She refused to see how he looked in the firelight. Refused to let her stomach give a flop; to feel a thrill down the length of her spine. To feel the dull ache between her legs.

 

Because he had betrayed his family. He had left them behind; had abandoned his destiny.

 

Rey was not going to find him beautiful.

 

Rey was not going to admit, even in the deepest corners of her mind, that he was handsome; that he was attractive.

 

No. She had more control than that. She _had_ to have more control than that.

 

When his question was met with silence, he tried again. “You don’t seem the type who...” Ben paused, and it was that pause that caused Rey to stop walking; to spin around to face him, her face flushing with heat and her pulse beginning to race.

 

“Who what?!” She snapped back, continuing on before he could even answer. “The type who drinks faerie wine? The type of mortal that allows themselves to recklessly get carried away?!”

 

He thought of her like those humans that came over from the mortal realm. The ones that had heard the stories and followed the trail of breadcrumbs left behind the fae that wanted new play things.

 

The type of mortals who would rather dance; would rather flirt and kiss and fuck a fae because they were so drunk on wine, so lost down the rabbit hole that they couldn’t tell mockery from flattery. That they couldn’t pick out friend from foe.

 

Rey was _not_ one of those girls.

Even if she had almost been one for a moment tonight.

 

She watched him hesitate. She wondered why he was hesitating, because why would he be hesitant? Why would he have anything to hesitate about? And then Rey watched as the tip of his tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

 

For some reason her gaze was drawn to her wide set mouth. For some reason she couldn’t help but to trace the outline of his lips with her eyes.

 

“The kind who would drink or dance in the first place.”

 

Her eyes flickered up to meet his challenging gaze. Slowly her eyes narrowed. Fists were formed, though her arms remained limp at her sides. Because her body was still so tired; so sore and worn out. Because even if she had been well rested. Even if she wasn’t, there was no way that Rey could take him. There was no way that he wouldn’t have her on her back in the ground in ten seconds flat.

 

“Sometimes its nice to forget.”

 

His brow crinkled slightly at that, those damn lips pressed together. But Ben didn’t say anything more. They just stood there; just stood there staring and studying and trying to read between the lines. Rey didn’t know why. She didn’t know why she was still standing there, why he was here at all. Didn’t he have plotting to do? Didn’t he have Snoke to report to?

 

He got what he wanted. A bargain. A deal. She was his for one week a month. Why was he here now?

 

Rey didn’t know how long they were standing there. She didn’t know how long they kept staring at one another. It felt like mere seconds. It felt like never ending moments on end.

 

And then, “You should go back to the palace, Rey.”

 

It was an order, not a suggestion. By a fae that was clearly used to getting his way. That was used to commanding those around him; used to bossing instead of asking.

 

She didn’t remember ever telling him her name.

 

Then she felt stupid, because of course Be knew her name. He had probably studied; had been quizzed and drilled on all of their names. On their habits and hobbies. Their strengths. Their weaknesses. What was that saying? Hold your friends close but your enemies closer.

 

You couldn’t get much closer than this.

 

Part of Rey wanted to just defy him. Part of her wanted to march back to the party; to drink more wine and allow her aching feet to be pulled back into that dance.

 

Part of her, a reckless curious part, wanted to see what he would do.

 

If he would come after her.

 

If he would grab her arm; if he would pull her out of the fray.

 

If he would save her.

 

Another part of her wanted to just spit in his face; to give him a big mortal ‘fuck you’ and do as she pleased. Because he didn’t rule over her. She wasn’t his squire or lackey. She wasn’t his subject to command.

 

But before Rey could decide; before she could react in any of the different scenarios that her mind was currently playing out, Ben was walking away. He turned, heading into the darkness. No, he was becoming the darkness. The edges of his body were fading; were turning into night and shadow.

 

He was becoming less solid. He was fading away.

 

It was only when he was entirely gone; entirely dissolved into the dark that Rey did as she was told. She went back to the palace. She loosened the fastenings of her dress. She untied the ribbons from her wrists. She undid her curls, shook out her hair and she climbed into bed.

 

All Rey wanted to do was forget this night. All Rey wanted to is drift off into a dreamless, easy sleep.

 

Yet every time she closed her eyes, she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't thank you all enough for your comments and feedback! the response to this story so far has been amazing, and i especially want to thank all my fellow sprinters over at the writing den, since so far this entire story has been written during sprints.
> 
> again i appreciate any and all comments/kudos! the plot thickens with this chapter, and i cannot wait for you to see what i have in store for chapter three. 
> 
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/shuhannon)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it had been three months. Three months and she was still waiting for Ben to call upon the bargain. Sometimes she would lie awake, wondering if he would sneak into her quarters and kidnap her away into the night. Sometimes Rey wondered what she would then do. Because she had to go. She made a deal, a promise. Her word was encased in iron. Except it was stronger than iron. Because her word was wrapped around magic.
> 
> * * *
> 
> rey, hux, phasma and a river, oh my.

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182242012@N03/48476302337/in/dateposted-public/)

Three months passed.

  


The heat of the summer melted away until the crisp coolness of fall. Of course in Theeds it never got terribly cold. More northern portions of Naboo sometimes saw snow once winter came but not it’s southern capital.

  


No, fall in Theeds was mild; similar to spring but with a more colorful autumnal palette of bright reds, cool oranges and small pops of yellow. The leaves changed. The temperature became more bearable when compared to the sweltering heat of summer. Going outside became enjoyable again.

  


Rey had spent the first part of her life living in the hot, arid desert. How quickly she had grown accustomed to the changing seasons of Naboo, especially the more mild months.

  


So it had been three months. Three months and she was still waiting for Ben to call upon the bargain. Sometimes she would lie awake, wondering if he would sneak into her quarters and kidnap her away into the night. Sometimes Rey wondered what she would then do. Because she had to go. She made a deal, a promise. Her word was encased in iron. Except it was stronger than iron. Because her word was wrapped around magic.

  


Rey wondered if maybe he was trying to save up those missed weeks, just so he could cash them in all at the same time. Just so that she would be their prisoner for a longer stretch of time. It would allow them more time to try and get information out of Rey. It would give them time to do as they pleased.

  


But that wasn’t the bargain either. The exact deal was one week out of every month. There was no follow up about if a week was missed. That small loophole was the only thing keeping Rey from biting the flesh straight off her bottom lip, which she kept worrying between her teeth.

  


“What’s up with you?” Finn had asked, cornering her after breakfast about a week after the summer solstice.

  


“Nothing.” But Rey had spoken too quickly. Her voice had gone up an octave and Finn knew. He knew something was up. Rey felt the knot growing tighter in her stomach; felt as if her intestines were curling and rolling up onto a tighter and tighter ball. She hadn’t slept good all week. Bags had formed under her eyes.

  


Every time she closed her eyes she saw him; heard the deep rumble of his voice in her mind. And they hadn’t been nightmares. They hadn’t been terrible dreams full of darkness and terror. Rey didn’t want to admit it, but they actually had been nice. Vague and scattered, the images of her mind broken up into seemingly a hundred little pieces. Yet still... they weren’t bad dreams. No, if she wanted to really admit it, they had been somewhat… _good_. His presence, even in dream form soothed her. Made her relax. Made her want to drift towards him, want to get lost in his body and mind. Maybe that was why Rey kept fighting sleep. Why she would move around her room, trying to procrastinate going to bed.

  


The whole thing made Rey jumpy, had made her on edge for days.

  


“I’m just feeling on edge about Snoke showing up. Everyone else has been in a foul mood about it, and I guess it’s just rubbing off on me.”

  


It wasn’t exactly the truth but it wasn’t a clear lie either. Instead it was a gray area. A place where the line was blurred, where things weren’t as simple as right from wrong or white and black.

  


Plutt had actually taught her that. Had told her that the best lies came from the truth.

  


Right before he had ordered some of the older kids to shove her head into the rank toilet because she hadn’t brought back her share of loot for the day.

  


But Finn had nodded. His face was serious, somber. Poe was the joker, the one in the group who was always making wise ass remarks, an easy grin on his face, his posture relaxed and his features charming.

  


And Finn... Finn joked around too. He was almost theatrical in his performances, wanting to make his family and friends genuinely happy and to laugh rather than teasing comments and little burns.

  


But on the other hand Finn was serious too. He took things to his heart; took everyone’s burdens on his shoulders. He was the heart of their little trio. The healer. The one who had cried harder than Rey when she had fallen and split open her shin back when they were kids.

  


“Yeah, I’ve never seen Poe so serious.” Her foster brother admitted, a small frown on his lips as he idly scratched on the back of his neck.

  


To be honest Rey hadn’t seen much of Poe since he had been drunk at the festivities. She had been preoccupied with her own thoughts; her own worries and concerns. Apparently Poe had been having a similar mindset.

  


Which of course left Finn in his usual position as the glue that held them all together.

  


“Leia’s been more absent too.” Rey added, lowering her voice as she ducked her head, shifting closer to Finn.

  


He merely continued to nod, letting out a heavy sigh before he was looking up at Rey, his soft dark brown eyes meeting her hazel ones. Finn’s hand found hers, their fingers briefly entwining and giving a small squeeze. And then Finn was flashing her a grin, giving her fingers one more slight tug in reassurance. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Peanut. We’ve had scares with the Night Court before. There’s been messier scraps than this.”

  


Which was true. Of course none had occurred during their lifetimes. Not to mention no one from the Night Court had knowingly stepped into the Court of Day in decades, centuries even.

  


But Rey didn’t point any of that out. She didn’t want to continue this conversation longer than necessary. So she changed topics, asking Finn about a new balm he had been working on. He grew animated and excited as he talked, and for a moment Rey was about to pretend; to act like everything was fine. That everything was normal.

  


That she was currently entwined in a bargain with the prince of the Night Court.

  


Because Finn was the heart. Was her closest, dearest friend. Her family. The only other person who truly knew what it felt like to be human in a faerie realm. And if she told him… if she explained what had really happened on Solstice, about the deal that had been struck with Ben… Well then Finn would want to help. Finn would want to get involved. He would want to help shoulder the weight of her bargain and Rey could not have that.

  


It was the biggest game of pretend that Rey had ever played. It was the biggest lie that she had told; that she was fine. That things were normal.

  


Yet it was a wonder what time did. Days turned into weeks which in turn became months. Poe began to crack more jokes. He started to go to lessons again, albeit still few and far between. And at dinner, he would fill their ears and minds with wild and crazy tales. Stories that you were still shocked to discover that Poe had made it out alive. Even though he was immortal. Even though he was magical; was the future king of the fae.

  


Finn was still that bridge. Their heart and soul. He made them laugh with their impressions of Han. He pulled Rey into the conversation when she began to distance herself; began to fade away. He was her anchor. The person that kept her grounded; kept himself, Rey and Poe all tethered together. Finn continued to do just that, with a smile on his face and a cure for their ailments always tucked into his pocket.

  


And Leia... Leia still took long trips away from the castle. Leia still remained too busy to come to family dinners. Leia looked suddenly mortal, with her hair tinted with silvery wisps of gray.

  


Faeries weren’t able to tell lies, but that didn’t include acting like everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t.

  


But Rey didn’t worry about her queen. She couldn’t, not when at any moment she could be used as a pawn in this game. She would not put herself in the close position to Leia; would not put her eyes and ears around things that would be precious to the Day Court. Things that would be too important to end up in the wrong hands. And Rey was not going to be that vessel. She was not going to give anything up to Snoke, even if it was against her will. Even if she would not be in her right state of mind.

  


So if Ben was going to delay starting their deal, Rey was going to take advantage of the precious time she had been given. She was going to keep her distance from Leia and she was going put herself to work.

  


Every spare moment was spent fighting and training. She sparred with any and anyone. Fae bigger than her. Mortals with more experience under her belt.

  


And she began to improve. She didn’t win matches, but Rey held her own better. She moved quicker. She was faster to scramble back to her feet after being knocked down yet again.

  


Her entire body ached at night.

  


Finn did his best to keep her in one piece, giving her salves and rubs. Instructing her maids on how to draw ice baths and what properties to place in them to give the water a menthol smell and cooling, tingling sensation to her aching limbs.

  


Everyone just assumed that she was preparing for the worst. Everyone thought that Rey was doing the same as the rest of the castle; getting ready for an inevitable war.

  


Maker, if only they knew what she was being put up against. If only they knew the mess she had gotten herself in.

 

* * *

 

Everything was just beginning to go back to how it had been. Everyone was being lulled into a false sense of comfort and normality. Even Rey stopped thinking she was going to see Ben’s wide form around every corner she turned. The dreams were still there, but they too were becoming distant. Even the nights when she felt alone, truly alone in her bed and the idea of seeing his face during her sleep felt comforting, the dreams stayed at bay.

 

Of course Rey would never admit this to anyone else.

She couldn’t explain even to herself, the draw she felt towards Ben. He was a fae that she did not know. A stranger. An _enemy_. And yet… and yet…

 

No, Rey told herself time and time again, when she would toss and turn in her bed, struggling to fine sleep and refusing to admit the thoughts swirling in her mind. Because how could she feel a… a kinsmanship towards a man she did not know. How could she feel anything other than anger and hatred to someone that had betrayed their family, turned their back on their people and rushed into the arms of the villain of the story?

 

Rey was playing pretend. Was acting like everything was fine. Yet she could not get this man out of her mind.

 

Lessons were the worst. Already she was a target. The type of student who the teacher loved to call upon, knowing that Rey didn’t know the answers.

 

Finn tried his best. He tried to slip her notes during their plants and herbs course. He tried to help her study; tried to help her to keep up.

 

Prior to entering the faerie realm, Rey had never gone to school. She had not known how to read, did not know how to write. Addition and subtraction she could figure out, because her life depended on it. Plutt wanted to know how many dollar bills she had stolen. Rey needed to know how to divvy up the food evenly to make it stretch; make it last.

 

But math was not really taught in the faerie word.

 

And reading and writing.. Rey didn’t know if the fae were just born knowing how to wield a pen just like a sword. She didn’t know if they were taught from birth how to put the various letters in the right order just so they could form words.

 

She didn’t know nor did she ask. All that Rey did know, was by the time she had shown up, still a child and put into classes with other faerie kids, was that they could read and she could not.

 

It was one of her weakest points, the fact that she was essentially illiterate. She could sign her name. Could string together enough basic words to get by. The rest she… faked. Rey had gotten so good at pretending, that sometimes she forgot that she really couldn’t read; that she really couldn’t write. Until she wound up stuck in a situation, completely stuck and relying on Finn to guide her.

 

Finn was the only one who knew. The only one that she had confided in, after stressing and fretting over school; over someone noticing and telling the queen. Finn had been her safety net. Her back up. The person who tried to cover her tracks, and aid her when he could.

 

During her first years of living under Leia’s care, Rey had been afraid that the queen was looking for any excuse to send her back.

 

“You’re special, Rey. You’re destined for something great,” Leia had told her time and time again, smoothing back her hair and brushing crumbs from the front of her tunic.

 

But Rey, even as a child, though that the magical monarch had been mistaken. Surely she had to be. Because Rey was nothing more than a scavenger. Because they had gotten the wrong kid; Luke had made the wrong choice in bringing her back to live in Naboo.

 

Yet Rey didn’t want to go back.

 

Because going back meant hunger. Meant being lost and alone.

 

So she did her best to hide her flaws. She kept covering them; kept hiding the cracks in her foundation until even Rey sometimes forgot her short comings.

 

Good thing there were the lessons to keep reminding her of them.

 

Their teacher wasn’t mean, per say.

 

Mon Mothma was a wise, older fae that Poe always joked had been around since the dawn of time.

 

Of course she did not look the part, with her short coppery hair, clean pale complexion and the long white gowns she wore, the silver embellishments giving away her status as an educator.

 

No, Mon was not cruel.

 

But she was also not going to stick her neck out for mere mortals. She was not about to anger fae from other houses; other families and clans just to prevent Rey from being teased.

 

If only it was just an amount of mere teasing.

 

Hux was the worst.

 

He was the defacto leader of a small clan of faeries. They all came from wealthy families who were stationed inside the city of Theeds. Many of their parents worked with Leia in some capacity or another.

 

Of course that didn’t stop them from having fun with the queen’s wards.

 

Finn was smart. Finn kept his head down. He kept his gaze to the ground, only answering questions when spoke too. Finn never faltered. Never took a step out of place. He drew as little attention to himself, even during classes where he excelled. He was good at never looking new and shiny; at never drawing himself up ahead of the others.

 

He never acted or seemed better than the fae around him.

 

Finn knew his place.

 

Rey knew hers too. It was her mouth that got her into trouble.

 

Some days were better than others. Some days she could bite her tongue. Usually the taste of blood would fill her mouth, but still the words; the smart ass remarks and replies would remain as a lump in her throat.

 

Some days, Rey couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t help lashing out with her smart tongue. Because it was the one weapon she had that worked better than the fae’s.

 

“Maybe the Night Court has a better idea on how mortals should be treated.”

 

 

They were all outside, having their lessons on the grounds of the palace. They were all spread out in the green meadows of the hillside, their baskets of lunch placed beside them, as they finished up their morning studies prior to their midday break.

 

Hux was speaking, as usual, to his pack of cronies. They all snickered and laughed, leering in Finn and Rey’s direction.

 

“Peanut don’t.” Finn warned, the single word barely a mumble under his breath. “Don’t rise to it.”

 

She knew she shouldn’t. Not when so much was going on. Not when her body was already sore from all the extra practices, and the bags were growing in size and deepening in their dark, bruised color under her eyes.

 

“Because at least mortals in their realm know their place.”

 

His pompous voice was growing in volume. Rey kept her eyes trained on the book in her lap, her eyes straining against the words as she tried to sound them out in her mind. But it was hopeless. They were nothing but a jumble of symbols. It could be another language for all Rey knew, everything looking backwards.

 

“Because they know that mortals are nothing walking death. Did you know that from the moment their born their bodies are beginning to rot from the inside out? They truly are destined to return to the earth; destined to decay away as they yet again become nothing but _dirt_.”

 

It wasn’t his words that caused Rey to jump to her feet. Because Rey had been called worse. Even in the mortal realm, as a child, Rey had been called worse. No, it was because as Hux said the final word, he gave a hard kick of his foot, the toe of his boot sending a pile of dust and debris onto the lunch that Finn had just finished unwrapping and unpacking.

 

Right away Rey jumped up, ignoring Finn’s muttered pleas for her to just ‘sit back down’. Already Rey was turning, her teeth grinding together and her hands curled at her sides.

 

Hux wasn’t particularly tall for a fae. He was still taller than Rey, but not by much. So she drew herself up; she tried to appear tall, to appear strong.

 

“You know Hux, I always wanted to know something.” Rey retorted, her voice practically dripping with venom. “Because by your age, most faeries are starting to train for their futures. Their family businesses and such. Yet your father keeps you here, on your short little leash.” She paused, pressing her lips together as the corners of her mouth curled into a cruel sneer. “How does it feel to be considered the failure of the family? Rendered to nothing but being taught lessons among all the dirty mortals?”

 

There was a crack. A slap.

 

Hux would be the type of fae to smack a mortal across the face. Like a master displeased with their pet. Poe always said that he didn’t know how to throw a real punch; how to really fight, instead relying on lackeys to be the intimidation, the force.

 

Still, the hit had enough power to send Rey’s eyes spinning. She could taste blood; could feel the sharp pang of her split lip.

 

Finn was standing behind her, reaching for her arm, trying to pull her away.

 

All eyes were on them. Mon Mothma stood a few yards away, nose stuck in a book. Pretending that it wasn’t going on. Pretending that she wasn’t in charge; that this was her class and she was supposed to be protecting them.

 

Hux was laughing. He was smirking and smug. And Rey wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky expression right off his face.

 

She lunged at him, her hands out stretched like claws ready to scratch up his face. But she was being held back; being pulled and tugged away from the confrontation.

 

Finn.

 

Rey was so mad she was actually seeing red. Because she never got to have her say. She never got the last word; never was able to dish out what was being served. And oh, Hux deserved it. No one deserved it more than him, the way he sauntered around Theeds like he fucking owned the place.

 

She would have scratched his eyes out.

 

Swear words and curses kept slipping form her lips like a seamless stream. Rey continued to fight against Finn’s tight grasp; kept struggling and shoving and just trying to break free. But Finn held her sturdy; held her fast and firm. They were about the same height and Finn didn’t spend a particularly large amount of time working out but he was still strong. And he was more determined at saving Rey than Rey was to stick it to Hux.

 

Still, she was pissed.

 

He managed to drag her back towards the castle and he only released her once they were in a stone stairwell; one that was rarely used, towards the back of the palace.

 

“Why did you do that!?” She snapped, her face still flushed and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Tentatively she raised the tips of her fingers to her bottom lip. It was already puffy; feeling fat and swollen. The metallic taste of blood was still on the tip of her tongue. Faint, but still there. Another reminder.

 

“Why did _you_ do that!?” Finn countered back, his voice rising as he threw his hands up in exasperation. “You know better. Leia’s told you better. Luke and Poe- You can’t just go running your mouth off like that Rey.”

 

The last thing Rey wanted was to admit that Finn was right. That they were all right. Instead she crossed her arms tight across her torso, scowling and sullen. “He hit me, Finn. I wasn’t going to just let that go. I shouldn’t _have_ to let that go.”

 

Now it was Finn’s turn to exhale, the breath heavy as he ran a hand over the top of his head. “You shouldn’t.” He had agreed, his hands now dropping, poised on the top of his hips. He looked like a disappointed parent. Like the type of guardian that expected ‘more’ from you, whatever that meant.

 

It was something she remembered seeing on a movie once, back when she lived with Plutt.

 

For the longest time, Rey would have given anything to have one of her parents ‘disappointed’ in her.

Some days, she would still give anything to have that.

 

For now, she just had Finn.

 

“He’s going to retaliate.” He added, a frown on his lips. “He’s going to find you, have those cronies with him.”

 

Rey knew this. She knew she had made everything worse. That she should have just shut up. Slowly closing her eyes, Rey felt her fists uncurling at her sides, only to curl again. “I know. I _know.”_ And she did know. She had known this for years and yet… and yet…

 

“I’m sorry.” It was all Rey had to offer. Because she was sorry; sorry that Finn got wrapped up into it. Sorry that she let her anger get the best of her. But she couldn’t make a promise to change. She couldn’t lie to Finn- not like that.

 

And he knew better than to ask her to. Because this wasn’t the first altercation and it would not be the last. Especially with Hux.

 

Nodding more to himself than anything else, Finn moved back towards the wooden door that led out into the corridor. “Lay low.” He advised, glancing over his shoulder at Rey. “Stay home from lessons for a couple days. Maybe by the time you go back, he’ll forget about it.” That was a lie. They both knew that. Hux could hold a grudge. Most faeries did.

 

“Maybe I can talk to Poe or Leia. Han even,” Finn added.

 

“No.” Rey nearly cut him off, the word sharp. It came out harsher than she intended, and Rey winced at the stinging pain in her lip. “I just mean they’ve got a lot going on. I just- I can handle Hux.” She didn’t need their help. Didn’t want it. Not now. Not when there were bigger issues on the table.

 

Finn didn’t push it, and for that Rey was grateful. She knew her best friend; knew that he still might say something to Poe at the very least. To be honest, Rey didn’t know what was worse; facing Hux herself or having Poe fight her battles on her behalf.

 

Just the very idea made Rey cringe.

 

“Ice your lip.” Finn instructed before he pulled open the door and slipped out into the hallway.

 

There books had been left behind. Their lunch basket too, though its contents had been covered in dirt and mud. Finn would probably get them. Or maybe see someone else could grab them, Kaydel maybe.

 

Rey wasn’t worried. She couldn’t read them anyways.

 

She felt tense; felt tight and wound up. But Hux might be looking for, would go to the courtyard to check. No, Finn was right. She needed to lie low. She needed place to visit; needed somewhere to go…

 

Maybe she could go to Vaykino. The lake house was a good few hours ride outside of the city. It had been in Leia’s family for generations. They used to vacation there when they had been younger; had run around the wide open fields and gone swimming in the clear lakes.

 

Before Leia and Han both got too busy to take a vacation with the family.

 

Before Poe got to busy, training for his future.

 

Except Leia would need to be informed. She would want to know why Rey was running off to the empty house by the lake. Rey could lie. That was always an option, but it still provided too many hurdles to jump through. Because even if Rey came up with a reasonable excuse and Leia agreed there would still be staff. There would still be a trail, and it wouldn’t be all that hard for Hux to invite himself out to the palace. And if he knew Rey was running and hiding… if he knew that she had gone…

 

Rey didn’t want to think about it.

 

So the lake house was out.

 

Making her way back to her sleeping quarters, Rey did her best to keep her gaze down. She moved quickly, moved swiftly. Once she was in her room, she would be fine. Once she was there she would be able to calm down, to think and figure something out.

 

Instead Rey felt even more trapped; felt even more restless once she was contained between the stone walls of her bedroom. She had tried to fall asleep; had forced herself to lay down on her soft, plush bed surrounded by pillows and throws. Rey had closed her eyes; had squeezed them shut and tried to will her body to go still; to go to sleep. Instead it made her feel more agitated and on edge. So she opted to pace. Rey kept walking back and forth along the length of her room.

 

One hour passed. And then two. Then three. And then four.

 

She felt pent up; felt restless and reckless. Felt energy coursing through her veins and all Rey wanted to to do was _do_ something. Anything.

 

She just wanted to get out.

 

It was growing dark. Autumn was upon them. The days were beginning to grow short again. Which meant that the palace would be dying down for the day. Everyone’s stomachs would be full after the evening meal. The servants would be finishing up the last of their chores but everyone else would have retired to their homes in the city; would be drinking one last glass of wine, seated next to the fireplaces which housed the last flickers of the dying embers.

 

Surely by now Hux had given up on his search for the night. He had to be out of the palace, had to be back in his family’s estate. Because Hux could hold a grudge but he wasn’t about to stand around all night, waiting for their paths to cross. No, he would wait until the morning. Would wait to see if she returned to lessons.

 

If Rey was to sneak out, now would be the time.

 

She moved quickly, wanting to be gone before someone came to check on her; before Finn perhaps would bring her food, or Dormé showed up to draw her a bath before bed. Neither her best friend nor her handmaiden would be surprised to find her chambers empty. Only Finn knew about her fight with Hux, and he would think she was just lying low elsewhere.

 

Dressing in a simple thin linen tunic that was the color of pale wheat, Rey paired it with simple black leggings and pulled on her brown leather boots. She tied them, her fingers nimble and making quick work of the laces. And then she pulled on a dark blue cloak, more as an afterthought than anything else. Because while it was still warm, was still pleasant during the day, the evenings and nights had grown more cool. Besides, the cloak had a hood that hung down over her face. It wasn’t a fool proof disguise, but it was better than nothing if she saw Hux approaching.

 

The last thing Rey retrieved was her staff, which was hidden on the underside of her bed. It had been Poe’s idea. It would be somewhere close, that Rey could grab it in a pinch but still hidden out of sight. So no one would enchant it; no one would try to toy with Rey through it. Faeries always looked for enchantments and glamours. They expected the most magical solutions to their problems. Not a single fae would think to look for her staff attached to her bed by three simple straps of leather.

 

With her staff in hand and her cloak drawn over her head, Rey was ready.

 

It didn’t take long to slip out of her bedroom and through the castle. As predicted, the palace was sparse. No one stopped her as she made her way through the corridors. Not a single sign of Poe or Finn or the Queen herself. And Rey did not spot Hux either.

 

She had made her way down a spiraling back stairwell and through a wooden side door; one that was stiff, that groaned as Rey pushed it open. No one ever went this way. For this passage led out into the forest to the left of the palace. The history texts said it used to be the hunting grounds for the ancient kings and queens that had ruled over the faerie realm. That they would release morals and large game for the fae to all chase.

 

But that had been thousands of years ago. Had been before the faerie realm had become split into two, when Theeds had been the capital for their entire world.

 

Now it was just overgrown woods. Full of trees and rivers and creatures that even Poe didn’t dare to go up against.

 

Luke had been the one to take Rey walking through these woods after she had first arrived. He would take these walks away from prying ears and eyes to teach her; to warn her. It was here that he would make Rey practice shielding her mind against glamours and faerie tricks. It was here that he would lecture her time and time again, making her repeat the rules as if they were sacred commandments.

 

It was in this forest that Rey would run away.

 

Because sometimes facing whatever monsters lurked in the shadows was better than facing what lied in the palace.

 

There was a particular clearing that Rey often trained in. When she didn’t want to be watched. When she didn’t want to hear remarks or comments, or be approached by a fae wanting to spar. There was an old tree in this clearing that she used as a training dummy. A tree that was now splintered; had notches and dents from her repeated assault.

 

Dropping her cloak to the lush green ground in the clearing, Rey approached that familiar tree.

 

This she could do. This she was good at. This felt familiar, like home.

 

Slowly she began to work through her usual exercises, moving the staff this way and that. The sound of her wooden staff upon the makeshift training dummy echoed throughout the empty clearing. It didn’t take long for beads of sweat to form on her skin; for her body to feel warm, her limbs loosened and a look of concentration etched into her features. What was that mortal saying? ‘Like riding a bike’? Rey had never ridden a bike in her life. But she understood the sentiment. And this? This was what that felt like. Even if weeks passed and Rey wasn’t able to practice with her staff, the moment she picked it up her body just knew what to do.

 

It was no wonder that she lost track of time.

 

The sun continued to set. Dusk was melting away into night. The twilight had settled in, the orange tint of the sky melting away into the purple promise of night.

 

No one had come looking for her. No one had disturbed her. No one threw off her balance; threw off her rhythm.

 

To be honest even if someone had shown up, Rey wasn’t sure that they could pull her the trance.

 

For the majority of her life, Rey had no control; had no say in what happened. The moment she had taken Luke’s hand, that had been the first time Rey felt as if she had even been given a choice. Which was maybe why she had chosen to go.

 

And while living in the palace of Theeds was better than Plutt’s. It was warm and relatively safe. It gave her feelings of friendship and family; of caring for another human and having them care for her too.

 

But there was still little choice.

 

Rey was told what she could and could not do. She was told when dinner was served, when to go to lessons, and who was safe to talk to.

 

There was still very little for her to choose. Still very little that she had a say in.

 

Except this.

 

This made Rey feel powerful.

 

Except she turned everything, everyone else out which was perhaps her first mistake.

 

Her next was not telling anyone where she was going; not leaving word with a handmaiden to pass onto Finn or Poe.

 

And her third mistake, perhaps the worst of all, was slipping out this far into the woods alone when there was a fae with a grudge.

 

“Stupid, stupid girl. Did you not think I would track your ever move? Did you think I would just forget how you disrespected me today? Would let it slide, would let you get a good rest tonight and wait until the morning to inflict my revenge?”

 

The sneer in his voice was enough to send a chill down the length of her spine.

 

Hux had found her.

 

Shitshitshitshit.

 

Slowly Rey lowered her staff, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession and the adrenaline of her workout still coursing through her veins. Looking around, she watched as Hux stepped forward out of the shadows of the trees.

 

He wasn’t alone.

 

Three other fae also moved into the clearing. One behind her, one to her left and one to her right. And Hux, Hux was right in front of her. Front and center. The star of the show.

 

Fighting, even just holding her own against one fae would be hard; would be a shot in the dark. But four?

 

Fuckfuckfuck.

 

Rey was screwed.

 

The best attempt she had was to buy her time; to try and outrun them. Because Rey knew these woods. She knew them like the back of her hand, knew them way better than Hux with his silk robes and pale, shimmering complexion. This was probably the first step he had taken out onto the grounds since Summer Solstice. Probably the first time he had ventured this far into the forest that surrounded the back of the castle, without being lured by the promise of food and wine.

 

The other fae… Rey did not know them as well. They always said to not judge a book by its cover. But by these covers… these fae ran in the same circle as Hux. They were all talk. All threats and mind games. They could hurt her; could over power her with their magic. But they weren’t going to risk soiling their clothes by running through the woods.

 

Rey just needed to get a head start. Needed to do something, anything to buy herself time.

 

So even as she lowered her staff slightly, Rey’s grip on it remained tight. She held the glorified stick out in front of her, slowly eyeing Hux and his cronies as they began to circle her in unison, like a perfected, practiced dance.

 

She wasn’t the first mouse that had been cornered by Armitage Hux.

 

“Oh look, Armitage.” A tall fae stepped forward. “She’s realized just how screwed she is.”

 

Statuesque was the only way to describe her, because she towered over the other male faes in the clearing. Her platinum blonde hair was cut short; was sleeked back. Beautiful. Of course she was beautiful, with clear blue eyes and wide, pursed lips. But then again all fae were beautiful. Yet their pretty faces often didn’t match what lied on the inside.

 

She wore battle leathers, but instead of being black; being brown or the natural color of hide, they were silver. They gleamed as if they had been formed from chrome.

 

Phasma. This was Phasma. Her reputation proceeded her. She was a mercenary. A bodyguard for hire, and apparently Hux was currently paying for her services.

 

There was no way Rey would survive a fight. Even just running seemed like a stupid idea; seemed to be like a slim shot at nothing.

 

But a shot was still a shot.

 

Throwing her staff forward with all of her might, Rey didn’t waste time to see if it made contact with Hux’s face. She turned on her heel, darted left but then made a mad dash right.

 

Rey began to run.

 

There were shouts. She heard Hux swore. A fae moved to try and grab her; moved to try and reach out and she felt their finger tips on the sleeve of her arm. But Rey kept pushing forward; kept running like her life depended on it.

 

Suddenly she was seven again, stolen loot in her pockets and the mall security on her heels.

 

Except mortal security guards seemed like child's play compared to the four fae that were now in pursuit.

 

Darting past trees and jumping over rocks and upturned roots, Rey just kept running forward. She had to somehow get help; had to somehow get into Theeds, get to the palace. But she knew these woods, and she was headed in the wrong direction; was headed out towards the meadows and open plains of the Theeds country side. Which would mean there would be no where to go; no where to hide.

 

Rey needed to circle back. Needed to try and somehow avoid them and head back to the castle.

 

Back where they knew she was going to try and go.

 

Maybe she could try to climb a tree. She was smaller than all of them. She might be able to squeeze into a small place; might be able to climb higher than they could. But then she also risked the chance of being stuck. Of being a house cat stuck up a tree, with four dogs foaming at the mouth, all circling below.

 

Shit shit shit shit.

 

Rey just kept moving; kept racing forward. Tree branches whipped at her cheeks. She could hear them behind her. Could hear the sound of Hux’s formal draw. Could hear Phasma’s laughter, the other two lackeys making whistling noises, as if they were calling for a dog to return to it’s master.

 

They knew they had her.

 

Rey wondered if it would make things better or worse if she just screamed.

 

She wondered if anyone would come help.

 

Hearing movement to her right, she bared more to the left. And then she heard their voices; heard them calling her name in a sing song tone. So Rey kept moving; kept pushing herself, even as her legs began to protest and her arms carried a dull ache.

 

She only slowed as she saw a clearing up a head, a river stretching horizontally right through it.

 

They had her cornered.

 

They had herded her; her spread out on either side, drawing her to this location.

 

Because Rey knew what lied in that river.

 

And it was only across the river that she would find her way out.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Laughter filled the air. A cruel, twisted sound. The moment Rey made her way into the clearing, the moment that her feet began to slow down, her mind racing with options, scrambling to form some sort of plan.

 

Her heart was beating so last it was echoing in her ears; was making it hard to think, hard to do anything but feel the panic that began to steep in.

 

Hux was smirking at her. Was looking cocky; confident.

 

Because he had won.

 

Rey wanted nothing more than to scratch that smug look off his face. Wanted nothing more than to leave his beautiful faerie face nothing but ribbons of flesh and blood.

 

“So Rey, what will it be? I’m a fair male. I’m not above giving someone choices.”

 

Choices. Rey had to snort at the irony.

 

“You can either accompany me and my friends here back to the city, or, well,” He motioned towards the river before them. Before her.

 

The river that housed nixies; water pixies that the moment Rey’s human flesh would step into that water, would be circling her; would be reaching out with their webbed fingers and their sharp teeth, ready to pull her under and not let go until all the oxygen had left her lungs and all the life was removed from her eyes.

 

But the way Hux was looking at her… the way Phasma and the rest were slowly inching closer and closer.

 

They looked like snarling wolves ready to kill.

 

“You wouldn’t dare hurt me.” Rey spoke loud, but even she couldn’t shake the slight quiver in her voice. “The Queen will have your head.” She narrowed her eyes, tried to appear tough; to appear that she was above their little game.

 

When faced against a bear, you were supposed to make yourself look big; supposed to raise your arms above your head and wave them frantically. Because a smart predator wouldn’t go after something too big to take down. Hux was conniving; was slippery like an eel. But he wasn’t stupid.

 

One of the lesser fae with him hesitated. His hair was dark blonde, and had he not been a fae it would have looked ugly; muddy in color and too sleek in texture. There was something about his facial features that reminded Rey of a mouse. But his dark eyes were what made him look intimidating. The way they were such a dark, deep shade of brown they at first glance you thought they were black.

 

Hesitation was good. Even if it was slight; even if t was the tiniest bit. Because all Rey needed was for one to disagree. Then maybe she would have an ally, or at least cause tension in the group. Tension was a good distraction. If she could get them bickering; get them fighting amongst themselves then maybe she could get away.

 

So she continued on. “Her wrath won’t be pretty. You know what she’s capable of.” Rey crossed her arms over her chest, giving a slight snort. “Though that will be nothing once Luke hears. Luke’s always had a soft spot for me.”

 

Luke was a hermit now; a recluse living in the mortal realm. But he hadn’t always been that way. The stories were still told, about the First War. About how he had single handedly defeated the dark fae by the name of Vader. His power was unmatched. Or at least it had been, until…

 

“She’s trying to distract us.” Phasma called out, her tone loud and clear. The voice of a commander. Of someone that could shout to hoards of troops and yet they would all hear; they would all listen.

 

But the fae with the dark eyes still didn’t look too sure. He took another step, this one towards Hux instead of Rey. “You said that we wouldn’t get in trouble. That we weren’t going to do real harm, just scare her.” He spoke in a low murmur, but Rey could make out enough to piece it together.

 

Hux shot the other male such a steely glare, that Rey wasn’t surprised when the fae flinched. Ever the dutiful soldier, he stepped back in line. And the four faeries continued to advanced. Slowly, Rey took another step back.

“Regretting your choice now, mortal?” Hux turned towards her, the corners of his lips curled upwards into a cruel smile. Because there was nothing soft about him. Nothing kind; no mercy in any inch of his face.

 

Games, manipulations, they weren’t going to work. Fighting back wasn’t going to either. Rey was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She could go with Hux; could risk that maybe someone would see her when they got back to the city. If they went back to the city, that was. And that was only if Hux didn’t knock her out; didn’t force faerie wine down her throat or even tried to glamour her mind.

 

So she could take the risk; could go with Hux or…

 

Or…

 

Nixies seemed a better option than the four fae closing in on her.

 

Rey turned. She ran, her boots kicking up mud and dirt in her wake as she approached the river bank. She ignored the shouts behind her; ignored the footsteps as Hux ordered them all ‘after her’.

 

She didn’t slow down, even as she reached the cold water of the river. She didn’t stop until she was waist deep in the murky water, her clothes becoming damp and heavy and her body beginning to struggle against the current. The river had looked placid from the safety of the forest; had looked calm and slow. Now Rey was doing her best to fight against it; to not allow it to sweep her away. She just had to make it across. If she reached the other side; if she could climb onto the other bank then it would give her a head start. It would take Hux and his group too long to find another way over. With the river between them, Rey would have a chance.

 

Laughter filled the air. Cruel, mocking laughter.

 

The four faeries began to crowd around the bank, ready to watch Rey struggle. Because now they could see her suffer. Now they could watch her without any guilt on their conscience or blood on their hands. Now they could claim that they had not laid a finger on her, if the Queen had them questioned.

 

They had their cake and could eat it too.  


“Having fun?” Rey called, her voice sarcastic and a touch too loud. Because maybe someone else was in the forest and would hear. Maybe someone had coming looking for her… Finn, Poe..

 

“Immensely.” Phasma answered, the corners of her lips lifting into a cruel smile that mirrored Hux’s. “Such a shame, isn’t it? When you play too hard with a toy and sometimes it breaks.”

 

The water was cold considering it had still been summer not even a month prior. The river was deeper than she thought too, and it rose up to her chest as she tried to move towards the opposite bank. But she was in the middle now. It shouldn’t get any deeper.

 

Unfortunately the depth of the water was about to become the least of her concerns.

 

The nixies had come out to play. They appeared as shadows that were resting below the surface of the river. They were feet away from Rey, but they knew; they had sensed the disturbance in the water. Had heard the shouting and the exchange. But still they waited, as if trying to weigh the pros and cons. Rey only hoped that she seemed bigger; that she _was_ bigger than they were and they would leave her alone. At least for now.

 

Her boots were already filled with water. They were feeling heavy and her feet kept sinking into the muck on the bottom of the river. It was getting harder to move, and when she finally did manage to step forward, when she made some sort of advanced towards the other bank, she slipped on rocks.

 

One misstep and Rey’s body began to move downstream, helpless like a rag doll. Muddy water filled her mouth and lungs as she helplessly gulped it down. Blindly she reached out for something; anything really. She managed to grab hold of a boulder right after her body slammed into it, the strong current doing all of the moving for her.

 

It was slippery, the rock in the middle of the river. But it was something. It was solid and it was sturdy and it was there. Rey clung to it as she gasped for air; as she coughed the dirty river water from her lungs. Her entire body was wet now, her shoulder aching where it had made contact with the rock. But it wasn’t broken. Sprained maybe, bruised probably. But still mobile. Rey kept trying to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling quickly as she looked around, trying to access the situation; trying to see where she was at and if she had come any closer to the safety of the river bank.

 

She was a bit closer, but not by much. She had been swept a couple yards down stream yet it didn’t matter. It didn’t put anymore distance between herself and the faeries gathered together on the dry land. Because Hux and his pack merely walked with her, their pace leisurely as if they were watching a sporting event.

 

Though Rey guessed they really were. Hunting. She was the prey.

 

“Such a shame,” Hux called from the safety of the forest, his voice crisp and clear. He must have known no one was around. Either that or he was stupid enough to draw attention to what was happening. Of course it would have to be the right person to stumble upon this scene and want to intervene. It would need to be someone loyal to Leia; someone who would recognize Rey even when she was soaked to the bone, clinging to a rock in the middle of the river.

 

Because most faeries would turn the other cheek. Most fae would join in, to taunt and watch the mortal girl get drowned by the nixies.

 

“I had such a good plan for you, human. I had it all figured out. Every moment of the rest of your life plotted. And of course you were going to go along with it. Phasma here is terribly good at glamouring. Even mortals who were trained to keep us out of their minds.”

 

Rey felt her stomach churn, and she wasn’t sure if it was from swallowing so much water or what Hux was saying; what he was insinuating.

 

It was a bold thing to do; to threaten someone in the Queen’s family. Then again Hux could be bluffing. Could be taking advantage of his upper hand. And it wouldn’t be lying. No, he would be telling the truth. That the moment she had talked back, he had figured out his revenge.

 

It didn’t mean he was going to act on it but now.. now Rey wasn’t too sure.

 

It just made getting to the other side of the river more crucial. Made it more important that she put as much distance between herself and Armitage Hux.

 

Gritting her teeth, Rey gripped the rock as tight as she could, though her calloused fingers kept slipping on the slick, hard surface. They were mocking her. Openly pointing and taunting.

 

“Look how she struggles. Look how _weak.”_

 

“I wonder what it feels like to be mortal; to be so fragile. To be broken with such little effort.”

 

“I hope she screams when the nixies begin to devour her legs. I hope they eat her slow. I cannot wait to see the water turn red with her dirty human blood.”

 

She tried to tune them out; tried to ignore the jabs and insults. Because it wasn’t anything Rey had not heard before in some capacity or others. Dirty. Weak. Alone. Those had been thrown at her in both the mortal and faerie realms. Had been tossed at her like rocks against a window for so long, that now they were nothing but tiny pebbles against steel.

 

Instead of hurting her; instead of making her beg and plead for their help, it just made Rey furious. So furious that she couldn’t possibly feel afraid anymore.

 

The shadows in the water had followed her, but were still staying back. Maybe because they knew that four other fae were on the shore. Maybe because they didn’t want their prey putting up any sort of fight; were waiting until fighting against the current made her weak or perhaps until she got swept away and knocked unconscious.

 

A quick glance around gave her options. Again they weren’t great but sometimes the risk was worth the gain. Taking a deep breath, she threw her body into the river; began to kick her legs and push her arms through the cold rushing current. She fought against it. Kept fighting, kept trying to maintain control and it was working. She gained another foot and then two… and then her body was being pulled down river but that was okay, because Rey had accounted for that; had hoped that the river would take her far enough down that she could… if only she could reach it...

 

Fingers enclosed around the gnarled tree branch. It gave away slightly, for just a moment but then it held strong. Using it as leverage, Rey began to pull herself up; began to rise out of the water, panting and gasping for breath, her wet hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks.

 

Faintly Rey heard Hux swore. Distantly she heard shouts; heard yells and screams.

 

Hux apparently didn’t appreciate it when his toys fought back.

 

But all Rey could focus on was getting her body out of the water. The nixies were beginning to swim closer; were closing in on their prey. Once positioned on the muddy, steep riverbank Rey grabbed a hold of a moss covered rock. She lifted it above her head, her arms screaming in protest at every move. But it conveyed the image that she wanted; caused her to look bigger, caused the nixies to hesitate. Again, they wanted weak prey. Prey that would not fight back.

 

They too picked the wrong person to target.

 

When one of the shadows began to clamor towards the bank where Rey stood, she threw the rock. It missed it’s mark, but the nixie quickly swam away, followed by it’s sisters. Into the shadows it went, waiting for another moment to strike or someone, something else that wouldn’t put up as much of a fight.

 

She didn’t even look towards Hux, towards Phasma or the others. Her feet slipped on the muddy bank. Rey was surprised her boots had remained still on; had not been still stuck in the mud on the bottom of the river. It was on a steep incline, the bank, made up of muck covered rocks and the twisted roots of the trees growing on the more solid ground above it. Rey did her best to cling to the earth, her fingers digging into the dirt and vegetation, using any leverage she could get to help pull her body up onto the solid ground.

 

It was only once she was there; once she was away from the river that Rey allowed herself a moment to breath. It was only once she had that moment that Rey turned her head towards the opposite side of the river. Where Hux was standing… No. Where Hux _had_ been standing.

 

Frantically Rey scrambled to her feet. Her tunic was soaking wet; her leggings covered in mud. Everything was sticking to her form; was clinging like a cold, uncomfortable second skin. Frantically she turned her head, looking left and right. Because there was no way they had disappeared from sight that quickly. There was no way they could just suddenly be gone.

 

Unless.. unless something bigger had come along.

 

Because maybe those shouts hadn’t been directed at Rey; hadn’t been fueled by the anger of her success.

 

No, maybe those screams had been because they were now fleeing for their own lives.

 

Eyes still fixated across the bank, Rey willed her feet to move. Because if something came along that scared away Hux; scared away Phasma and their group, then Rey needed to get out, to get away and get away _fast._

 

Rey turned, went to look straight ahead, to try and figure out where the hell was she and what direction she should be going in and then _wham._

 

Her body collided with something solid and firm. Something warm. There was enough momentum in the hit that it sent straight to the ground, a grunt slipping from her lips as she landed on her ass. Instantly Rey moved to stand; moved to get to her feet but the moment she looked up at what she had run into… No, not what. _Who._

 

Ben.

 

He was dressed entirely in black again, just like at the Summer Solstice. Except he wasn’t wearing fighting leathers this time. Instead it was a simple outfit; a jacket and pants and a simple pair of matching black boots. He had a cloak around his shoulders, the hem of it flickering in the winds. A simple outfit, especially for a prince. But even from Rey’s cursory glance she could tell the fabrics were finely made. Expensive. Expertly cut and stitched and sewn.

 

After all you did not need elaborate designs; did not need to be covered in jewels and embroidery when you looked like Ben.

 

His face was blank, his roman features still as if they had truly been carved from marble; were made of stone rather than flesh. In fact the only movement came as he angled his head; as he looked Rey over. His eyes took in her wet hair, her saturated clothes and her pale complexion, her lips tinged blue from being in the cold river for so long. Maybe had Rey not been so shocked to see him she would have felt more self conscious by her appearance. By the way her clothing clung to her body. By the way her nipples were surely visible through the thin linen, pert from the cold.

 

Clicking his tongue, his wide mouth curled into a smile. His eyes sparkled in the light of the moon that was shining so crisp and bright up above. When had it gotten so dark? Ben was hard to read; was hard to tell what he was thinking as he took the sight of her in. Even as Rey got to her feet, even as she stood there, shaking but solid, his expression didn’t falter.

 

But Rey didn’t need to read his face to know why he was here.

 

“Your three months of freedom is over. Time to call in my bargain, sweetheart.”

 

And in three quick strides he was at her side; had his arm curled around her waist, his touch feeling hot, burning through the thick leather gloves that covered his hands and the thin, sopping wet cloth of her tunic. His grip was firm and Rey had barely opened her mouth to protest; to ask what had happened and why now, when there was a crack, like two boulders being tossed together.

 

Then there was nothing but darkness; darkness that roared, that overcame all of her senses, a darkness that felt like the wind, tossing her just like the river’s current had, this way and that. Except this wind was gentler as if it knew the limitations on her body. As if it’s goal was to simply aim, to guide on a journey. It was with purpose instead of the chaos of the river and it’s strong current.

 

As quick as the darkness arrived, it was then gone.

 

The only thing that had remained was Ben; Ben who was still gripping her around the waist. Who Rey realized was the only thing holding her upright, her legs having had enough. And she hated it; despised the way she was weak, the way she needed him and the way that he was there for her.

 

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Rey opened her eyes, blinking once and then twice as she adjusted to the light.

 

They were no longer in the forest.

 

They were no longer beside the river bank.

 

“Welcome to the Court of Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE PLOT THICKENS MORE. the feedback on this has been wonderful. i seriously cannot express how much every piece of feedback means to me. this story is very different than anything else i've written, i'm a newbie to the whole 'faerie lore' young adult genre and still feel pretty new to the whole reylo fanfic thing, yet no one has had nothing but positive things to say.
> 
> once again i wouldn't have got this chapter done had it not been for my fellow sprinters over at TWD.
> 
> please let me know what you think in the comments and any/all kudos are greatly appreciated. hope you enjoyed the third chapter, and i can't wait to see ben more in chapter four, as well as the court of night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey looked around frantically. It smelled like jasmine. Like lavender. Maybe a bit of sandalwood mixed in there too. All scents made to relax; to calm the body and mind.
> 
> Instead it made Rey panic. Made her want to push, to scratch, to claw her way back to Naboo.
> 
> But she found herself frozen; found her eyes adjusting to the night sky above her, and her brain processing the scene spread out before her.
> 
> It was the most beautiful place that Rey had ever seen.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Rey enters the Night Court.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182242012@N03/48146401171/in/dateposted-public/)

It took a minute for Rey to get her bearings; for the sound of her blood thumping in her ears to settle down and her eyes to adjust. Her stomach gave a sharp lurch and her shoulders were hunched, her body still leaning against something warm, sturdy and strong.

 

Something that was holding her back; whose large hands were curled around her hip bone, holding her upright and still. 

 

No, not something. Someone.

 

Ben.

 

Instantly Rey jerked out of his grasp, moving forward even though her legs felt as if they were going to give out underneath her. Her clothes were still wet; her teeth were beginning to chatter as goosebumps broke out across her flesh. Especially now that she stood alone, without Ben’s warmth spreading from his body to hers.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Rey looked around frantically. It smelled like jasmine. Like lavender. Maybe a bit of sandalwood mixed in there too. All scents made to relax; to calm the body and mind.

 

Instead it made Rey panic. Made her want to push, to scratch, to claw her way back to Naboo.

 

But she found herself frozen; found her eyes adjusting to the night sky above her, and her brain processing the scene spread out before her.

 

It was the most beautiful place that Rey had ever seen.

 

They were on a balcony. The moon was shining high, full and bright  in the sky, illuminating the mountains around them. They were up so high. So so  _ so  _ high. A gentle mist covered anything below, so Rey had no idea if they were out in the empty countryside or simply existing high above a bustling metropolis.

 

The building behind them was made of marble and stone. A large archway was visible behind Ben. It lead to a dining room; Rey could make out a table, a bar and beyond that a seating room, one with plush, velvet looking chairs, a couch and bookshelves. Bookshelf upon bookshelf  lined the walls, their shelves stuffed flush with different novels and trinkets.

 

Everything was… peaceful. There wasn’t any glass to separate the indoors from the nature outside and why would you want to? Why would you need that when there was a warm, gentle breeze. When there was a beautiful sky full of stars twinkling above, each blink a communication between one another.

 

There wasn’t any screaming. There wasn’t any signs of cruel torture. There was no blood, no pain or sorrow or suffering.

 

Peaceful.

 

It was all at peace.

 

Except for Rey.

 

“You took me.” She growled, turning to Ben, her hands outstretched before her, her position defensive and on edge. Because she wanted to do something to him; hit him, smack him, scar his perfectly stoic looking face with her bare hands. She wanted to hurt him; to make him pay.

 

“We had a deal.” His words were clipped, cut straight to the point.

 

It just angered Rey more. His words, his calm demeanour.

 

Ben had turned on his heel, clearly expecting Rey to follow him from the balcony and into the tower of a house behind him. But he had made a mistake; had exposed his back to her. As if the very mention of their deal settled things. As if the bargain was the answer to it all.

 

Rey felt nothing but red hot fury. Before she even registered what she was doing, her hands were moving. Her fingers were scrambling to undo laces before she gave a sharp tug and then...

 

Her boot; her wet, sopping, mildew smelling boot was hurling through the air in an impressively perfect arc. And it hit its target; smacked Ben square in the back of his head with a loud ‘thud’.

 

Instantly Rey felt better. She felt smug, felt proud. But the feeling was fleeting. He had turned sharply on his heel, black cloak billowing behind him and in a matter of seconds, Ben had stormed across the length of  the balcony. He was standing before Rey, his back hunched over and his face hovering mere inches above her own. He was so close. Close enough that she could see the way his dark brown eyes had the tiniest bit of gold along the outer rim.

 

And his expression… his expression was dangerous.

 

“You are the one who asked for this.” Ben began, finger pointed in Rey’s face. He was practically foaming at the mouth, his crooked teeth, so unusual for a perfectly crafted fae, on full display.

 

The anger was back, bubbling, fire spitting in the pools of her stomach. “I asked you to train me.” She snapped in retort, her own pointer finger outstretched to jab Ben square in the stomach. Because she did not care that he was a faerie prince. Rey did not care that he was taller than her; bigger, wider, stronger. She did not care that he had magic on his side. “I asked you to teach me to fight. Not- not to become roommates once a month. Not to be kidnapped in the middle of-“

 

“The middle of what, exactly? Your watery death?” His posture straightened, arms crossed over his wide chest, his features settling into a bored look of superiority. She tried to ignore the way the cloth of his tunic tightened over his biceps. Tried to avoid the way his chest was so close to his face; the way she could see the strong plane of muscles rippling underneath the relatively thin fabric.

 

Rey felt the back of her neck get warm; felt a flush break out over her cheeks.

 

“I had that under control.” She gritted her teeth, spitting out the words in a low tone.

 

Ben actually had the audacity to snort. To roll his eyes, his plush lips curling into a cruel smirk.

 

He didn’t look like his father now. His kind eyes did not remind Rey of his mother. He was strange; was different, distant. 

 

A true cruel  prince of the Night Court.

 

“You would have been dead in the next five minutes if I had not appeared. Either Hux would have taken care of you or the nixies would have eaten your body for super.”

 

And then the resemblance was back. His eyes softened, his uptight posture slackening just a bit. “What did you do anyways?” He asked, an eyebrow slightly raised as began to take in Rey’s appearance. Her hair that was still wet, sticking to her forehead and cheeks. The way her damp clothes were clinging to her form, her leggings and now single boot coated with a thick layer of mud.

 

“I exist.” It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t entirely the truth but it was the root of the problem. Rey lived. Rey was a mortal going to faerie school, living in the faerie palace with the faerie queen as a surrogate guardian.

 

It was enough to make Hux want to slit her throat.

 

Ben fell silent, his mouth a thin, pressed line. He just kept looking at her; kept staring as if he was trying to figure her out. Like hell. Rey was not about to bare her heart and soul; expose her soft fleshy inside for Ben Solo to dissect.

 

“What is this place?” The question came out harsher than even Rey expected. But she was tired of being studied. She didn’t want to be his puzzle; his project. She didn’t want him to find out the things that made her twitch. Her weaknesses. Even her strengths.

 

She did not want Ben Solo to know anything about her. Not when she should be using this time to learn about him.

 

 Rey turned her back to him, her arms folded underneath her breasts, her fingers subconsciously rubbing up and down over her arms, trying to bring some warmth back to her skin.

 

“This is Hanna City.”

 

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she peered over the edge of the balcony, trying to make out anything that remotely resembled a ‘city’.

 

“No ones screaming.” The comment came out sarcastic and off handed. Rey was surprised to hear a slight snort escape from his nostrils. So surprised that she turned around, not even bothering to hide the shock on her face.

 

“Hanna City is different than the rest of the Night Court.” 

 

He spoke slowly, each word clearly being carefully considered. When you couldn’t lie, even when you wanted to, you often had to get creative with how you presented answers.

 

“I don’t understand.” Rey felt her brow furrow; felt her lips curve into a frown. Because how could something like this exist in the land that Snoke ruled? And why had she never heard about it? Because Rey had studied the Night Court; had studied the different cities. It was part of the curriculum at school. Geography of both territories. And never once had a Hanna City been mentioned. Never did Rey see it marked on a map. Finn had never once brought it up, when he had helped her memorize, the words printed inside their textbooks remaining a jumbled mess. 

 

Unless… unless…

 

Ben must have seen the gears turning in her mind. He must have watched as she tried to connect the dots; tried to piece everything together.

 

“Dinner is in an hour.” Once again he turned, making his way towards the interior of the home. Rey followed after him, her gait off due to the fact one boot was on while the other still laid untouched on the ground. She didn’t care about her shoes right now. Didn’t care about anything other than answers.

 

“This place is hidden.” She tried again, pressing more and more. Rey had caught up to Ben quickly. He was making a beeline through the dining room, to the sitting area just beyond it. Straight to a bar cart, which housed various decanters of different shapes and sizes. Grabbing the largest one, Rey watched as he poured a healthy amount of amber colored liquid into a highball glass. 

 

They always said where there was smoke usually said there was fire. 

 

“You have an entirely hidden city,” Rey carried on, her eyes still pinned on Ben as he raised teh glass to his lips, taking a long, large drink. “But that doesn’t make any sense. Why would you need a hidden city?”

 

“Your bedroom is up the stairs,” He jerked his head in the direction of the foyer, Rey’s eyes following that movement; spotting the dark wooden, spiral staircase. “First door on the right. I might suggest you change before you catch some disgusting mortal disease.”

 

He sneered. He actually sneered and for a moment Rey felt her face flush and her chest grow tight. She was back in front of her classmates again, being mocked and teased. The entertainment for the day.  Disgusting mortal disease her ass. Because despite being immortal, there was nothing worse than a faerie plague. Nothing as toxic and ugly; as deadly. And she opened her mouth, ready to tell him just as much except…

 

Ben was watching her. He was waiting for her to take the bait. To rise to the occasion. Because if Rey got mad. If Rey got pissed off and angry, she would forget about her questions. She would stop searching for answers; stop trying to connect the dots. 

 

So instead she positioned her hands on her hips, ignoring the way the chill was beginning to set in, deep in her bones. Ignoring the way goosebumps broke out over her flesh, despite the warm air of the sitting room feeling good 

 

“Snoke doesn’t know, does he? About this place?”

 

Rey watched with satisfaction as the color began to slowly fade from Ben’s face. She smirked as he choked; coughing on the amber liquid that was already halfway done his throat when she talked. 

 

He didn’t need to speak. Rey already got the answer she was looking for. So instead she offered him a grin; one wide and as pleased as the cheshire cat. And then she turned, motioning before her. “Staircase is that way, you say? Next floor up? First door on the right? I would really hate to catch a  _ disgusting  _ mortal disease. I better change. See you at dinner, Ben.”

 

And with more confidence than Rey ever knew she posessed, she fucking flounced out of that room, walking like a woman who knew exactly what she was doing and where she was going. She transformed, for the moment into someone else. Because in reality Rey was playing with fire. She was too close to the flames, and it would be naive to assume that she would not get burned.

 

This was going to be a long damn week.

 

* * *

 

Bedroom was an understatement.

 

And that was saying a lot considering Rey lived in the royal quarters; had been inside of Leia’s own room which was practically a wing of the entire palace.

 

Like the dining room, the windows lacked panes. But they weren’t needed, not when magic was in place, keeping out all of the bad and letting in all of the good. Gauzy fabric framed each one, giving the bedroom a light and airy feeling, as if Rey really was up amongst the clouds.

 

Looking on this window, it felt like flying. Or as close to flying as Rey would ever get.

 

The bed was large; a nest made up of cream colored blankets and throws. And the pillows. There were more than Rey could count, all an assortment of sizes. She didn’t even need to lie on it to know it would be comfortable; would be like sleeping on a cloud.

 

There was an armoire and a desk, both made of the same dark grey toned wood like the dining room table and the four poster bed. And then there was the bath, though in reality it was probably the size of a small swimming pool.

 

The bath was practically built into the mountain side, the far end seemingly fading away into nothing. Rey had seen swimming pools like it in magazines and movies. But they had always been in the hills of California, built in Hollywood for the rich and the famous.

 

Then again, who was more famous than faerie royalty?

 

Now it took every inch of her willpower to not fill that tub with scalding hot water and soak the chills away from her body.

 

Rey had never been the type to spend time leisurely lounging in a tub; had never seen the point in soaking in your own filth. But now? The idea was tempting. And after the day she had… after running through the woods and spending so much time in her damp clothes… Rey couldn’t bring herself to turn her nose up at the idea of soaking in that tub for hours on end.

 

But she didn’t have hours on end. She only had one. One hour to snoop before Ben expected her for dinner.

 

Throwing the doors of the armoire open, Rey began rifling through the clothing. Most were dresses; gowns in various degrees of formality. Not a single pair of pants in sight; no tunics and leggings or anything that resembled the practical clothes she usually wore.

 

“It wouldn’t kill you to give me at least one pants option.” She muttered under her breath as her fingers browsed through each and every gown. The simplest was made of a muted lavender fabric. It had a simple sheath shape, but the fabric was silk; was soft to the touch, feeling smooth and luxurious. It was a muted champagne color, with simple thin straps and the neckline came together in a v shape. It was low cut for Rey, but modest in terms of fae fashion.

 

It was going to be the easiest to move in, especially with the large slit up the side.

 

So she removed her remaining boot; stripped away her wet socks; her damp leggings and tunic. Rey washed up quickly in the wide basin of the porcelain sink, the hot cloth on her raw skin providing some relief. It wasn’t as good as immersing her entire body in a tub of hot water, but it at least put the chill at bay. It at least got some of the muck off. It was the best she could do in the little time she had.

 

Rinsing the river water from her hair, Rey made quick work, plaiting her brown locks until it hung down her back, still wet but now at least out of her face. And then she slipped into the gown, tugging the thin straps up over her shoulders.

 

It fit so perfectly that Rey felt as if she was wearing nothing at all.

 

It had to be enchanted. Had to be made of magic fabric that stretched or shrunk depending on who wore the dress. That was the only expectation for how it dipped down low in the front, yet did not reveal too much, not that Rey had much to show in the breast department. The fabric laid smooth and flat across her stomach, hugging her hips before coming to hang in a straight line down over her legs. It wasn’t too long but wasn’t too short either, and as Rey had predicted, the thigh high slit up the side of the dress provided her with easy movement. And the color. The color made her skin look golden, made her skin look flushed and alive.

 

The dress was simple in design. Was plain apart from the silky fabric in which had been created from. And yet it was the most exquisite thing Rey had ever worn. Even with her face bare; with her hair in nothing more than a simple, messily done braid, Rey felt more beautiful than she ever had, even when she had worn her Summer Solstice gown; one that had taken weeks to create, to perfect and get just right.

 

The biggest shame was that she was wasting it on snooping around Ben Solo’s home; that the only person who would see her in it was Ben Solo himself. 

 

Nevermind that Rey ever had a reason to dress up or even someone to dress up for.

 

Not that she was the type to ever dress up  _ for _ someone…

 

Giving a small shake of her head, she willed her mind back to the task at hand. Digging around in the back of the armoire produced a pair of slippers. They matched the dress, not that that mattered. But her boots were soaked, and the one she had thrown at Ben’s head was still down on the balcony. The slippers were her only option so they would have to do. At least they had decent traction, Rey thought as she tested them out, racing from one end of her room to the other, skidding to a halt. They would have to do.

 

Slowly she pushed the door to the corridor open, peering to her left and right. The coast was clear. There hadn’t been any guards stationed outside of her room, and from what she could tell the hallway was deserted.

 

Now Rey just needed to figure out where to go. 

 

Perhaps Ben had an office; a place where he worked from home, keeping important documents from Snoke. Or maybe even in his private chambers. Surely he would keep the most important things nearby…

 

Going back downstairs would be risky. Because dinner was being prepared. There would be more staff moving to and from the dining room, setting the table and bringing out dishes as they were prepared. Besides Ben could still be down there… could still be drinking from the bar cart.

 

The odds of Ben’s bedroom being on the same floor as Rey’s were pretty high. The house, though beautiful and not small by mortal standards, still wasn’t a sprawling palace with various wings. The real risk wasn’t finding the place, no it was making sure no one else was inside. Because Ben could have retired back to his room. Because Ben could be dressing for dinner, perhaps in the shower or…

 

Rey’s mind went blank. She felt her face flush. Why she did not know. Because everyone showered. Mortals showered. Faeries showered. Ben Solo wasn’t any different. He didn’t omit any particularly foul odor. He looked relatively clean. Meaning he showered. Meaning he stripped out of his black clothes, his wide expanse of toned skin exposed. Droplets of water slowly rolling over the hard lines and crevices of his body, traveling further and further down and…

 

She needed to move,  _ now _ . She needed to stop thinking about Ben Solo’s wet skin; she needed to get a grip and just  _ move _ .

 

Doing her best to look natural, she began to walk down the corridor. Rey tried to look as if she knew exactly where she was going. Luke had taught her the first mistake of sneaking around was, well, sneaking. Because if you walked with a purpose than fewer people stopped to question you. It was when you were skulking around, looking openly for hints and clues that bystanders would grow curious. But if you kept your head high and your shoulders back, then no one would even think to question your presence.

 

So Rey walked with purpose. She strolled down the empty hallway, trying to ease the heartbeat that was pounding in her chest. Doors lined the corridor, some on her right and some on her left. But she continued moving forward. His room had to be on the other end. 

 

And then she saw it.

 

The door at the end of the hallway.

 

She didn’t know why; didn’t know how to explain it but Rey just knew. She knew that this was Ben’s room. 

 

Her fingers curled around the handle, slowly pushing the door open. It could be enchanted. There could be magical traps, warding mortals and fae alike from returning. But if this house existed in a hidden city… if the world did not know of this place, if  _ Snoke _ did not know of this place, then Ben would not have a reason to set traps.

 

That was at least what Rey kept telling herself, trying to calm her racing heart and soothe her uneven breaths.

 

The bedroom was similar to her own, though the bedding was darker shades of gray and the room was larger. So much larger. Rey paused in the doorway, listening for any sound of movement; any sign that the room was currently being occupied.

 

Then she set to work.

 

Slowly Rey stepped across the room, making a beeline for the desk. It was organized; had papers stacked in neat piles, various sized pots of ink and quills all in their rightful place. It made looking for things easy, putting them back hard. Because if this was how Ben kept his desk, then he had to be meticulous. He had to be organized. Even one paper out of line would arise for suspicion. Her eyes traveled over  the desk for as long as Rey dared, before her fingers went to work, slowly sifting and sorting through pieces of parchment.

 

The reading was the hard part. It was where Rey struggled. She had to take her time, had to sound out each word; trying to make sense of the jumble of letters and symbols. So she looked for keywords; Day, Naboo, Leia. Those were easy enough, but Rey still felt like she was missing something. A growl of frustration slipped from her lips, her teeth clenched together as she picked up yet another paper; one without a single word she recognized or could piece together.

 

She got through the first pile and then the second. She made sure every piece of paper was placed back exactly where she found it. She made sure that nothing had been moved from its original resting place. But Rey felt annoyed; felt frustrated and on edge. Because so far, she had not found anything useful. Even worse, Rey felt like she might be missing something; that the key to the puzzle was smacking her right in the face, but she couldn’t read. Meaning she could not see it; meaning she did not know which words printed on the parchment were imporant, and which ones were just wasted space.

 

Not to mention, Rey was running out of time. She had already been in the bedroom for too long. The risk was growing and she needed to find something; needed to get it and get out.

 

Her fingers stuttered over a piece of parchment and instantly Rey froze.

 

Because it was the first word she recognized.  The name was spelled out over and over again, line after line. Her name. Of course she knew it. It was the first thing she ever knew how to read or write. One of the only things she could sign with confidence.

 

Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey. Rey.

 

For the most part his handwriting had been pretty uniform. Each letter looked like an exact replica of the one before it. Except for the last one.

 

The last name written on the page was a mess; as if he had been gripping the pen so hard, that it broke into two, spilling droplets of ink all over the bottom corner of the page.

 

Like he had been so angry, he had been writing so hard that he snapped the pen with nothing more than the weight of his hatred.

 

That was the only explanation. The only thing that made sense in her mind. Because what else could this mean? Why would Ben need to write her name out? Was this part of some foreign fae magic? Was this part of their bargain, part of their deal?

 

And then there was the sound of approaching footsteps; the sound of muffled voices, of someone coming.

 

Rey moved fast.

 

She tucked the paper; the one with her name back underneath the pile of papers and reports. The footsteps were growing louder; were continuing to approach.

 

And she recognized that voice. She knew that low baritone; one that was barking orders and making demands.

 

Ben.

 

Ben was coming. To his room. Right through the only exit that Rey had.

 

_ Always have an exit plan. Two exits is even better than one. _

 

Rey did not have another way out, other than flinging her body over the side of the balcony. And as tempting as that sounded… she opted for plan B. Which meant trying to hide.

 

Her eyes scanned the room frantically. It was large but it was also open and airy, meaning the places to hide were few and far between. She needed to make a decision and she needed to make it now, so Rey raced for the armoire.

 

It was large; was taller than her by a good foot or two and stuffed to the brim with various garments; shirts and pants and cloaks. All black. All perfect for hiding behind. She tried to be quick; tried to be quiet as she pushed her way through the heavy dark fabrics, working and squeezing her way into the farthest corner of the wardrobe, all while trying to quietly pull the door shut behind her.

 

The moment she heard Ben enter the room, Rey went still.

 

Because the realization that she had cornered herself began to settle in her mind. The realization that there was no way out; no easy lie of an explanation that she could give for being stuffed inside of his wardrobe.

 

If he opened the door; if he found her in his armoire that would be the end.

 

He would know that she was sneaking; know that she was snooping.

 

The punishment for a caught spy in the Day Court was terrible. Rey did not want to imagine what the punishment for the same in the Night Court would be.

 

So she stayed silent, a hand over her mouth as she willed her body to relax; tried to get her breathing to become slow and even.

 

It was only after the sound of her own heartbeat stopped echoing in her ears, that Rey willed herself to listen.

 

“I understand your displeasure my King. But you need to understand-”

 

“No, I do not believe that  _ you  _ understand.”

 

Rey felt her blood run cold throughout her veins. She felt as if she had been plunged into a vat of ice. Because she recognized that voice. The voice that was as slick as oil; that sent a terrible chill right straight to her core.

 

Snoke.

 

But how could Snoke be here? Why would Snoke be here?

 

She needed to see. Needed to look upon his scarred, disfigured face for herself. Silently she shifted within the wardrobe, moving just enough that she could see a sliver of the scene playing out before her in Ben’s room. Reywas able to make out Ben; Ben still dressed as he had been in the woods, in his dark tunic and pants, the same black cloak adorning his shoulders.

 

And then there  _ was  _ Snoke. Or well a vision of Snoke. A mirage. The faerie version of FaceTime. It glitched every few moments, as if the signal wasn’t all that strong.

 

But even the false image of the fae was enough to cause Rey to freeze in terror.

 

Because the stories they told about Snoke and his reign were the thing of nightmares. The terrible things he had done to mortals, torturing and mauling them for sport. Glamouring them so even as their bones were broken and their fingers cut off, they would laugh in pleasure.

 

He was cruel. He cared for nothing but power. Power and control. Snoke was the definition of evil, who would not hesitate to kill, no matter their race or age. Mortal or fae. Willing to sacrifice everything, anything to get what he wanted.

 

“You went into the Day Court. You thought I would not know? You thought you could move without me knowing?”

 

“No, your majesty. I just-”

 

“You just  _ what _ ?” 

 

There was silence. Rey could see how Ben went to kneel in front of the image of his leader. She watched as he ducked his head; how he stared at the ground instead of meeting Snoke’s eye.

 

“You have too much of your father’s heart. Too much of your mother’s compassion, Solo. You are weak.”

 

“No-”

 

“You are  **_weak_ ** .” Snoke roared, and Rey swore she felt the earth shake. The entire room fell silent. Rey didn’t dare to even take a breath. 

 

She didn’t know why, but she wanted Ben to stand up. To just  _ get up _ . To rise; to argue, to push back. To rebel. He wanted him to tell Snoke that he was wrong. That Ben was not weak. That Ben was strong.

 

_ Just stand, Ben. Just stand. Just stand. _

 

But the fae in black stayed kneeling; stay crouched with his eyes downcast.

 

“You did not tell me what you did with the mortal girl.”

 

Rey. He meant her. He had to.

 

“Nothing. I did nothing with her, my king.” His words were so smooth; collected and calm.

 

Snoke paused. She could not see him; could not make out more than the tiniest sliver of his form.

 

“You will bring her to me, Solo. Do you understand? If your paths cross again you will bring her to me.”

 

“Yes, my king.”

 

And then there was a flash of blackness. Rey watched as Snoke left. As his image filtered out of the room, entirely encased in shadows and darkness. It was only after every last trace of his form was gone that Ben finally stood. It was only after the last shadow curled out of the window that Ben finally got back to his feet. 

 

Rey’s mind was spinning. Her gears were turning. Because if Ben took her to Snoke, then she would have no chance. She would never be able to fight against a fae like that. One glamour and her mind would become his.

 

Faeries could not lie, but Ben had come close. Nothing. He had done nothing with her. It was technically the truth in the broadest definition of the term. But it still didn’t make sense. It didn’t explain why he didn’t give Rey up right now. Why he hadn’t marched her straight from the woods outside of Theeds directly to Snoke’s throne room.

 

Ben walked slowly over to his desk. His posture was stiff; was straight, his back facing the armoire and Rey inside of it. She couldn’t see his face; couldn’t get a good read on him.

 

And then he knocked every paper; every pen and quill and pot of ink to the floor. The shatter of broken glass and fluttering paper filled the room.

 

He was only just getting started.

 

Rey felt her eyes widen as she watched him move with the same power; the same blind rage that he had fought in the tournament with. He emptied out the drawers, chucking their contents across the room. And it was not just the desk. No, the bed was next. Pillows and throws. Nothing was left untouched; nothing was safe.

 

She kept waiting for him to turn to the armoire. Kept waiting for him to target the wardrobe next.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“ **_What_ ** ?!” Ben snarled, turning aggressively towards the door where the poor unsuspecting servant who dared to interrupt his temper tantrum had poked their head into the room. They looked unphased by the destruction left in his wake. This was not the first time Ben had trashed his quarters, that much was clear to Rey. Maybe that was the real reason for the minimalistic design. Less things to throw and break.

 

“You asked for us to get you when dinner was served, your majesty. You said you must not be late.”

  
  


Ben stood. Rey watched as he pushed his hair from his eyes; watched as he straightened his tunic, brushing his hand down the front of it.

 

“Yes, correct. I will be right down.”

 

With a nod, the servant ducked out of the room. Ben still stood there, still turned and looked around at the mess before him. But he did nothing to pick it up. No, he merely moved towards the bathroom in the back of his quarters.

 

A moment passed. A minute and then two. And the second Rey heard the water running; heard the shower turn on she slipped from the wardrobe. She crossed the room quickly, careful to not trip on a piece of debris or make a single noise. She made it to the door in the knick of time. For the moment she was stepping out into the corridor, softly shutting the door behind her, she heard a deep bellow erupting from the bathroom.

 

Ben.

 

* * *

 

Part of Rey wanted to refuse to go to dinner. She wanted to stay hiding out in her room for the entire week. Because if she was going to serve her sentence, she might as well stay locked away. It was a pretty cell; one with a soft place to sleep and a luxurious bathtub. But a cell was still a cell, no matter how pretty the facade was.

 

But if she was going to be here for a week, then she needed to be useful. She couldn’t read Ben’s reports back to Snoke. She couldn’t risk taking the papers back to Theeds. No, her eyes and ears were her best weapons against the Night Court. She needed to see as much as possible, needed to hear as much as she could.

 

And that wasn’t going to happen by just hiding with her room.

 

So after there was a knock on her door and the voice of a servant letting her know that dinner was ready… Rey stood. She kept her head held high, and she made her way down the spiraling staircase to the dining room below.

 

Ben was already seated at the table. He looked so different than the male kneeling before his master. Looked so calm compared to the destruction he had caused mere moments ago.

 

Faeries were good at wearing masks. They could not tell lies but that did not mean they could not disguise themselves in them.

 

He had changed; had put on a dark shirt and jacket, both black to match the pants he wore. His hair was damp. His features were closed off; reserved. 

 

“About time you-” Ben lifted his head and suddenly he just stopped. 

 

Rey too froze. Because she wondered if there was a giveaway; a tell tale sign that she had been sneaking around his room. That she had seen his exchange with Snoke. 

 

She watched as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat before he picked up his cultury, his gaze dropping back down to his plate. “You’re late.” Ben finished, clearing his throat as he muttered the words.

 

An eyebrow rose. Because he was acting weird; acting jittery and on edge. “I came as soon as I was called.” Came her cool response as she slid into a chair at the other end of the table. Just because she was his ‘guest’ did not mean she needed to be seated at his right hand.

 

More mumbling and grumbling. Rey just raised her eyebrow higher. This was going to be a long week, if this dinner was to set the mood for the next seven days.

 

At least the food looked good.

 

It was quite the feast, actually, displayed on top of the table. Different platters of meat; roast covered in rosemary sprigs and garlic, chicken with it’s skin golden and crisp. And the vegetables; a melody of different shapes and colors and sizes. Roasted chunks of sweet potato drizzled with honey. Stalks of asparagus, strips of zucchini, and pieces of parsnips. There were platters of various cheeses, paired with grapes and pears and dates. And so much bread. So. Much. Bread.

 

Her stomach growled at an embarrassingly loud octave. 

 

It was then that Rey realized she had not eaten since breakfast that morning. That so much had happened in such a short span of time. And that she was absolutely ravished.

 

Quickly Rey began to pile her plate with, well, everything; chicken and roast and all the different vegetables. Pieces of bread slathered in butter, all the savory bites broken up with the occasional piece of fruit; a bite from a pear or a date popped into her mouth like an afterthought. After she was helping herself to seconds, she realized that Ben had been watching her; had been frozen in his seat just watching her eat.

 

“Yes?” Rey asked, the single word bitter.

 

“I have never seen one mortal eat so much.”

 

He sounded shocked; in awe. For some reason Rey found her face heating up as the anger bubbled in her chest. “Perhaps because you don’t feed mortals enough in your realm.”

 

His steely gaze met her own. “Perhaps you do not know what you are talking about.” He muttered in response, his tone low. He was just sitting there, plate empty but his fork and knife poised in his hands. 

 

“So you’re saying the stories of what Snoke does to mortals is just what? Day Court propaganda? The crown spreading lies to keep us from racing over to the perfect utopia that is Corouscant?”

 

She was hitting a nerve; was pressing into the right spot as she continued to push and push and push. She watched as his grip tightened onto his cutlery; watched as his lip gave a small twitch.

 

“I am saying that your mortal mind cannot even begin to comprehend what is going on.” 

 

“Try me.”

 

Rey did not realize that she was beginning to rise in her seat; that she was hovering above the chair, her own knife clutched tightly in her grasp as if a duel was about to break out, the silverware their weapon of choice.

 

He scoffed at her. He literally  _ scoffed  _ at her, snorting and smirking as he raised a goblet of wine to his lush lips. She watched, her eyes darting between his eyes and his mouth as he took a slow drink. 

 

“Something funny?” Rey asked, her voice suggesting that she was not finding even an ounce of humor in this whole situation.

 

Taking another long drink, Ben waved offhandedly. He set his glass down with a soft thud onto the table before shifting in his chair. “You mortals just get so worked up. You hear one rumor on the street and suddenly it spirals into a full blown campaign. You are an impatient race. You jump to conclusions. You, especially cannot even handle the smallest of slights. One insult and you are-”

 

The knife whizzed right past his head. But it had nicked the side of his cheek; had drawn the tiniest droplet of blood, before landing with a sharp thud into the wall behind him.

 

Rey’s smile was absolutely feral, teeth bared. “Care to continue?”

 

It was Ben’s turn to be caught off guard; his turn to be surprised.

 

He rose from his chair, slamming his palms into the table. The movement was done with such force that it caused Rey to flinch, her lips pressed lightly together and her eyes fixated on Ben, trying to gauge what he was going to do next.

 

And it seemed Ben was trying to do that as well, because the room fell silent. They both continued to stare one another down, waiting for someone to make the first move.

 

Ben spoke first.

 

“You are free to move within my home and back gardens freely. But you are not to leave the house. You are not to go down to the town. You are not to try and return to Naboo.”

 

_ Because we have a bargain. _

 

It was unspoken but hung crystal clear in the air. Because trying to sever a bargain before it had been completed, then you were better to take your own life before the magic began to rip you apart.

 

“So I’m to stay in the prison during my time stood. Got it.” That didn’t surprise her. Ben had not told Snoke about their deal; about her existence in Hanna City. There had to be a reason. Hidden city or not, Ben did not want word of Rey’s presence to get out. 

 

A muscle in his cheek twitched, his eyes softened. The expression was brief; was fleeting before he moved to sit down in his chair once more. He draped the cloth napkin over his lap, tucked himself into the table, and resumed eating.

 

As if nothing had happened.

 

As if his cheek wasn’t still bleeding, as if a knife was not sticking outside of the wall behind his head.

 

It was enough that made Rey want to flip the table; wanted to throw every piece of food into his calm, collected face. Wanted to break every dish against the floor.

 

But two could play at this game, so Rey too sat back down in her seat. Rey too draped her napkin over the silky cloth of her dress. And she resumed eating; resumed cutting each piece of meat up with quick precision, her eyes fixated on Ben the entire time.

 

Rey did not know how long they continued to eat in silence. There was no noise apart from the sound of silverware scraping against plates and teeth bumping against the rims of their respective wine goblets.

 

They stared at one another the entire time.

 

Ben was the one to finally speak. It was only after Rey had risen from the table, silently excusing herself. Her stomach was full and her mood was fowl. She had drunk too much wine and it was making her head feel dizzy. A rookie mistake. She should have asked for water; should have paced herself. Thank the maker it wasn’t strong; was barely a step up from the stuff served in the mortal realm.

 

“Your training will begin tomorrow morning. At first light.” He offered it almost like an olive branch. But it was too little too late. His words did little more than cause Rey to freeze; to momentarily pause as she began to leave the room. And then she just continued on, saying nothing in response. Her hands continued to be clenched by her sides; her fingertips digging deep into her palms as she climbed the staircase up to her room.

 

_ Her  _ room. As if she had a place here. As if this too was her home.

 

The wine had affected her mind more than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for every comment you've left. they seriously mean so much to me, and i'm excited that you all are looking forward to seeing where this fic goes! hope you enjoy chapter four! it was fun but also challenging to make sure i had enough descriptions but that this whole chapter didn't just become the text version of a pinterest board. 
> 
> thanks again to all my sprinters on TWD who gave feedback with my shares. <3
> 
> next chapter we get to see rey's week in the night court, along with a very sweaty sparring match between the two. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/shuhannon)


End file.
